Iridescence
by rileytown
Summary: AU, Riley/Lucas. On the night that Riley Matthews meets Lucas Friar, things are different than expected. Riley is fleeing a party her best friend dragged her in to. Her phone's battery is dead, so Riley decides to tempt fate and finally step out of her shell. /Forgiveness and second chances
1. Frontiers

**Iridescence**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU, Riley/Lucas. On the night that Riley Matthews meets Lucas Friar, things are different than expected. Riley is fleeing a party her best friend dragged her in to. Her phone's battery is dead, so Riley decides to tempt fate and finally step out of her shell.

 **A/N:** Hey guys, so this is just a little something I've put together and I had a lot of fun writing it. I know the characters are a little bit out of character, but just bear with me and try to go with it. In the next chapter I will explain a little bit of what has happened along the way for each character to become this way.

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Girl Meets World, but this is my story.

 **Chapter 1:** Frontiers

"Tell me again why we are going to this party," Seventeen year old Riley Matthews called to her best friend, Maya Hart.

"Because we want this year to be different. We want to be sociable so we can get a head start." The two girls sat in Maya's room, preparing for the evening's events.

"So we are going to this party, without permission might I add, just because you think we need to prove something?" Riley asked. "Why can't the world just be you and me? Like always?"

"The world isn't just you and me," Maya explained. "Never has been. I think we need to broaden our horizons."

Riley frowned, she didn't like where this night was heading. Somehow, she believed that this was only going to be the beginning of what could turn into a disaster of their friendship. Maya was branching out, and Riley, well she never did well with change.

Maya turned off the curling iron, and finished off her golden locks with hair spray, stiffening her hair. Riley couldn't figure out why Maya was trying so hard. All of their lives, Maya always managed to be cool, by just being herself, but now, it seemed that it only mattered what others thought of her.

Riley looked down at her simple red shirt and black skinny jeans. All she was going to do was put on her jean jacket afterwards to keep warm, but Maya was wearing a short black dress and heels.

It seemed that they both had very different interpretations of how the night was going to go.

X

Billy Ross's party was what most people would call a 'hit'. Riley walked around the large living room, squeezing in between people's conversations as she tried to navigate her way through his enormous house. People were so preoccupied with their fruity alcoholic beverages and beers that they hardly noticed Riley pushing her way through the crowd.

Riley knew most of the people, or rather, was acquainted with most of the people at the party, but somehow, seeing everybody like this in an out-of-school setting was making her feel uneasy.

She lost Maya about half an hour ago, five minutes into the party, and had been trying to spot her blonde hair ever since.

"Riley Matthews," a squeaky voice called from beside her as she found herself at the bottom of Billy's grand stairwell. She didn't even think a house in the middle of Manhattan could be big enough to have one of these. But people were laughing and dancing up and down them like it was a circus act.

Groaning, Riley faked a smile and turned her head.

"Missy Bradford," she mimicked. The shorter girl was wearing a skimpy pink dress, and holding a glass of wine in her hand.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the girl continued. With Missy, it was always like this. She only talked to you with one purpose in mind; to get to her point. "Where is your blonde friend? I'm not sure I've ever seen you without her by your side."

Riley opened her mouth to object, but was cut off by Missy.

"Last I heard, she was busy talking to all my friends impressing them with her vast knowledge of music and how she knows a guy who could get them into a gig and whatnot."

"What's your point Missy?" Riley pressed on, wanting to get this conversation over with.

"My point is you seem to be here all alone, what fun is being at a party all alone?" she asked innocently.

Riley tried not to let Missy feign her attitude, and just shrug it off, walking the other way. But Missy was right, Riley always had a lot more fun when Maya was at her side and they walked around pretending nobody else mattered.

Finally, Riley spotted the short blonde girl on the other side of the room. She was preoccupied with one of the boys she recognized from the football team, they were talking and Maya was showing him something on her phone.

"Hey," Riley said weakly, tapping on Maya's shoulder.

"Oh hey!" Maya said cheerfully. "Are you having fun?" The football player eyed Riley carefully, making her feel naked and slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Riley promised. "But I'm not feeling that great, so I was going to call my dad."

"Aw, Riley. That's too bad. Tell him I said hi," Maya told her, looking back at the boy beside her.

"Wait, you're not coming?"

"I'm having a great time. And you don't need my help calling your dad do you?" Maya asked her amused. Somehow, her words still managed to sting.

"No, I guess not. I just figured you wouldn't ditch me," Riley finished with a sour look on her face.

"Ditch you? Riley honey, you're a big girl. You can take care of yourself," Maya told her, shrugging her off like a fly had just landed on her arm.

Maybe Maya was right, Missy too. Maybe, the world wasn't just Maya and Riley anymore, maybe it never was. Maybe, Riley just finally had to accept that there was a lot more going on than she was letting on.

That didn't stop Riley was storming out of that party faster than Missy could find her next target. She shut the front door behind her and listening to the sounds of music and laughter fading from her ears.

Without looking back at the house, she heaved a sigh and pulled out her cellphone. She turned it on, only to see the low battery sigh flash and the device to die seconds later.

With a groan of frustration, she hit the power button. All she needed was for it to stay on long enough to make one tiny call. Otherwise, she'd be facing two equally unappealing options: walking home alone in the dark in a strange neighbourhood, or returning to the party to wait for Maya to finish up with her 'socializing'. "Come on, come on," she muttered. But though the screen did light up briefly, she couldn't make it dial before it died again. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." She shoved her phone in her back pocket and grimaced. Looks like she would have to go back into the party and search for Maya again.

She spun on her heal, and took another look at the house. She really didn't want to go back in.

"Hey, do I know you?"

Riley looked up in surprise; she'd thought there wasn't anyone else out here on this stretch of the road. There certainly hadn't been a moment ago, but now there was an unfamiliar boy standing a few yards in front of her, staring at her like he was trying to put together a puzzle. "Um…no, I," she said, frowning and looking around to check that he hadn't been talking to someone behind her, but there was no one. "I don't think so... I'm Riley."

Whoever this guy was, he was absolutely gorgeous. She guess he was probably her age, maybe a year or two older. He was taller than her, but with light brown hair, amazingly green eyes. It was clear that he had well-toned muscles underneath his well fitted shirt.

"Oh," he said, looking more confused than she felt. "Sorry… you just look… uh… familiar." He blinked and stepped closer into the light of the house. "I'm Lucas."

"Not to be rude or anything, Lucas," said Riley, shifting her weight uncomfortably, "but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in front of the party like this."

"You're one to talk," he said lightly. "You're out here all by yourself."

"I was just about to go back in," she gestured to the house.

He didn't reply to this, and expression was unreadable. She felt a sudden urge to explain what she was doing, so she jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the party. "My best friend dragged me into this party. It's not really my scene," she explained.

"Why not?" asked Lucas with interest, but he seemed to realize that this was a more personal question for a complete stranger, as he immediately held up his hands and added, "May I ask?"

Riley shook her head. "I don't know these people; not really. They are all dancing around, drinking until they've forgotten why, and making fools out of themselves. This is going to be considered the best party of the entire semester. Why? I don't know."

He looked at her shrewdly. "So why did you come?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well that's not true," he said confidently. "You know exactly why you did."

Riley tilted her head and smiled a little. Was he flirting with her? "Oh yeah?" she replied, "A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"

He chuckled and looked off to the side. "Well, let's just say that I think I can relate to how you're feeling."

Amused, she decided to play along. "Your best friend dragged you to this party as well? Do they have dreams of climbing the social ladder as well?"

"I used to play baseball with Billy when I was 10 back in Texas, and when I moved to New York two weeks ago, he invited me to his little party so I would be able to make some friends that I would be going to school with this year. But it's not as easy as it looks, you guys do things a little bit differently here than in Texas." He did look out of place now that she thought about it, dressing a little bit classier than all the other natives to New York.

"You're telling me," Riley scoffed in response.

"Why don't you call for a ride?"

Riley held up her dead cellphone in response. "Phone died before I could call for a ride."

"Ah."

Feeling bold for the first time that night, Riley grinned. "Do you have a car?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where this conversation would be going. "Yes…"

"Look, neither of us want to go back into that party. Let's go get coffee and I'll show you New York like you've never seen it before."

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. She'd clearly taken him by surprise with her question. Heck, she'd even surprised herself. Soon enough, however, a charming smirk stole his features.

X

"What part of Texas did you live in?" Riley asked as the two sat across from each other at a small poetry slam lounge. Lucas had a coffee in between his hands, and Riley, a French Vanilla. They sat near the back of the room so that they would still be able to have a conversation without disturbing the poetry.

"My Dad had a ranch in the northern part of Texas and we had a lot of cattle and horses."

"Horses," Riley piped up, intrigued. "Racing, barreling, show, or just because?"

Impressed that he was actually able to have a conversation about his country lifestyle without feeling judged in the big city, Lucas moved forward in his seat.

"Mainly just because, but a few years ago I did lessons in the summer to make some extra cash and when I was probably 6 my dad had this beautiful race horse, but he got older and you know how that goes."

"I know how it goes," Riley replied genuinely.

"Did you ever ride?"

"I spent the summer in Philadelphia with my Grandparents when I was 12 and I took lessons. Nothing serious by any means, but I know my way around a horse."

Lucas nodded, he wouldn't admit it, but this city girl had him surprised.

"So why here?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Our first stop on this tour? Why here?" Lucas motioned to the stage at the front of the room and the interesting folk completely his poem about nightmares.

"When people come here, and they share their most honest, raw material with you. About simple things, or complex things, you just get to witness so much humanity and humility. These people they write from their heart, about love, hate, fears, life, everything. It's amazing."

Lucas smiled as Riley glanced between him and the stage that was currently empty.

"I've never been to a poetry slam before," he replied honestly.

"No? My dad brought me here for the first time when I was five. I try to come once a month now", Riley said. "What do you think of it? Be honest."

"It's amazing? I understand what you are talking about, about the honesty but what I love even more is the atmosphere. Nobody judges anybody, even when people are sharing the part of their lives when they felt most vulnerable, it's still a warm setting."

"Exactly, I'm glad you like it."

"Have you ever written a poem?"

Riley shrugged slightly. "I've written a few, but I don't think I would ever share them."

"No?"

"Nah." Lucas chuckled at her indifferent attitude and took another sip of his scorching coffee.

X

It had to be close to ten o'clock at night when Riley pulled Lucas's arm towards Madison Square Gardens. Together they stood on the empty street, aside from a homeless man sleeping on a bench close by, as they stared at the large arena in front of them.

Riley grinned, as she felt excitement bubble inside of her. While there was obviously no game going on, she couldn't help but be reminded of the feelings she always got when her entire family watched a game court side.

"Well?" Riley asked, motioning to the gold cylinder building in front of her.

"You brought me to Madison Square Gardens?" Lucas watched Riley carefully, he didn't know many girls who would have brought him to the Gardens on a tour.

Riley frowned. "You don't like Basketball?" Maybe she should have asked him before they drove across the city to the next attraction. But in return, Lucas scoffed as if she just suggested that aliens were going to attack tomorrow morning.

"I love Basketball, I'm just surprised you do." Riley fell silent as she considered this. She could have been offended, but decided against it. She didn't know many girls herself who were diehard basketball fans.

"Well then I guess I am full of surprises, because I am the Knick's number one fan," she said finally.

"Oh, yeah?" Lucas still couldn't believe what his night had turned into. Along the way, Riley pointed out the best restaurants; ranging from authentic Chinese cuisine, to deep dished pizza. She told him which places to stay away from, and which ones would make him want to hurl. One thing Lucas was sure of, was that he had no idea what he was getting into the moment he agreed to their midnight escapade.

"Yeah," Riley replied confidently. "Did you ever go to games back in Texas?"

"I tried to. Everyone down south is more into football though."

"You play?" She wasn't completely surprised. He definitely had the body for it, he was tall, muscular and she knew he would be able to take down half the team at her school.

"Yup."

"What position?"

"Quarter-

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Riley replied before he could finish, rolling her eyes for effect.

"What?"

"And you were doing pretty well, too."

"What?" Lucas laughed this time at her sudden outburst.

"You better not turn out to be some overrated jock who never speaks to me again after tonight. Because let me tell you, I would be very disappointed in you if that was what our friendship turned into."

"Is that what you think of football players?"

"Yes."

"Who put that idea into your head?" Lucas laughed again, still finding the girl in front of him to be more than amusing.

"Every football player in all of history," Riley deadpanned.

"That's not me," Lucas replied.

"We'll see."

X

"So why did your family move to New York?" Riley asked Lucas as they rode the elevator of the Empire State Building.

Lucas watched the ascending New York Buildings, as they rose above the skyline.

"My Mom sells wedding dresses and wanted to expand her business. Dad wanted to take a break from the ranch as well, so my uncle bought out the farm, and we packed up all our things and moved to the big apple."

"Wow. And what do you think of the big move? Did you come kicking and screaming?" Riley's eyes wide with wonder. She couldn't imagine if her parents decided to move out of New York and across the country. Not like that, not with all of their family and friends here.

The elevator doors opened allowing them to walk onto the platform.

"I guess. It was hard saying goodbye to all my friends, and my girlfriend," Lucas said. Riley couldn't stop her heart from dropping at the sound of the word girlfriend. It would have been easy pretending that a guy like this wouldn't have a girlfriend though.

"Wow, Riley, this is an amazing view," Lucas looked astounded as they walked through yet another glass door displaying the entire city in front of them.

"Most tourists come here during the day, because I guess you can see farther, but what they don't know is how beautiful the city looks a night. And when the sky is clear of clouds, you can actually see a few stars."

Lucas and Riley admired the glowing city for a few quiet minutes. When Riley glanced over at Lucas to see his reaction, he was watching her, with a small smirk on his face.

Just the curve on his lips was enough to make her heart second guess itself.

"What?"

"You're a very complex girl Riley Matthews," Lucas told her. She shrugged and let a grin take over her face. "I'll have to repay the favour sometime."

"That's not necessary. You had a car, and I had the expertise of the city. I think it was a fair trade."

"And now I've seen New York like I've never seen it before."

"Yes, you have," Riley confirmed.

"So next time, it's my turn."

"What?" Riley laughed. What could this country boy possibly know about New York City?

"Next time I will show you a different side of New York City you've never seen."

"What if I've already seen all New York has to offer?" Riley insinuated.

"Not possible."

X

"So who did you think I was?" Riley asked as the car rolled to a stop outside her building.

"Sorry?" Lucas feigned confusion. Riley opened up the door of the car and prepared herself to leave.

"When you first saw me, you asked if we knew each other. Who did you think I was?"

A small smiled tugged at his lips, before he chuckled. "I just said that because I wanted to talk to you."

Riley felt herself blushing, and her smiled widened into a grin.

"Thanks for the ride. Have a good night, Lucas," Riley said as she shut the door of Lucas's car. She began walking into the building, when she heard the sound of his window rolling down.

"See you soon?" She stopped walking at the sound of his voice, and grinned to herself.

"It's a definite possibility," she replied, before letting him drive off into the night.

The night turned out to be not half bad.

(A/N: What did you think?)


	2. Regret

**Chapter 2:** Regret

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciated every single one of them more than you will ever know. I am super excited for this story and I am so glad that people are enjoying it.

Riley woke up the next morning feeling more invigorated and purposeful than she had in a long time. She bounced out of bed, threw her window curtains open, took a deep breath of the fresh spring air, and turned on her radio before starting to get ready for the day. Most of the songs she that played were ones that she knew by heart, and she danced along, loud, proud, and off-key as she got dressed, put her hair up into a messy pun, and grabbed her freshly recharged phone.

She was still singing, as she pounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found her mom and dad sitting at the island, halfway through cups of tea.

"Morning!" she said, pouring herself a cup of tea as well.

"Morning," her mother replied.

"We didn't think we would be seeing you this morning. What happened to staying over at Maya's?" Cory asked her.

Riley sighed, she had almost forgot about that part of her night. "Maya decided she wanted to go to a party. I decided that I didn't want to be there." Both parent's frowned, glancing sideways at each other.

"You could have called us," said her mom shutting the newspaper that was sitting in front of her. "We would've picked you up."

"I tried," said Riley, rolling her eyes, "but my phone died." She pulled the device from her pocket.

Her father frowned. "You didn't walk the whole way back, did you?"

"No," said Riley, hopping up to his on the counter. "I wanted to, but then I ran into this guy, Lucas – he just moved here from Texas and he'll be starting at Abraham Lincoln this semester – so we just got coffee and walked around the city." She grabbed the cereal box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and began snacking out of the box.

"You just met a random stranger and went with him? Riley, I thought we taught you all about the stranger danger code."

"He's not a stranger now. We got to know each other really well last night, and he drove me home afterwards. He wasn't a serial killer, dad," Riley told him rolling her eyes.

"You should still be careful," Cory told her. Cory was always worried for his daughter's wellbeing, but Riley would be the first to argue that he held onto that chain a little too tightly. What was living a little anyways? If she never did anything like stepping out her shell like she had the night before, her life would be endless cycles of watching the sun rise and set; nothing more.

"Yes, father," she mocked. "I always carry pepper spray remember?"

"Still a dead phone at night, in the middle of New York when you are alone is not safe. Where was Maya?"

"I don't know," she replied, exasperated, "Somewhere off meeting new people." Maya's betrayal still stung.

"You haven't talked to her since last night?" Topanga asked surprised.

"No. We had a bit of a fight," Riley explained.

"What about?"

"Oh you know, she's just different, it wasn't really a fight. More of an argument," Riley clarified.

"Did you ever think that maybe Maya changing his just part of her growing up? Everybody your age experiences stuff like that."

"I guess, I just liked how things were before."

"I know, but she'll come back, you'll see," Topanga promised. Just then, Riley's phone began buzzing in her pocket as she received a call. No surprise it was Maya.

"Speaking of the devil," Riley spoke out loud, earning smirks on both of her parent's faces, "I should take this."

"Hey," Riley answered as she walked to her room.

"Riley! Thank god you picked up. I was so worried you would just ignore the call after how I treated you last night."

"Yeah, I surprised myself too," Riley replied with an edge in her voice.

"You have to understand how sorry I am. You were right all along. The world was fine just you and me. I liked the world a lot better when we held our heads high and didn't care what anyone else was thinking."

"You really mean that?" Riley asked sceptically, still not believing it.

"I know I don't deserve it. I was awful to you under the circumstances. I don't know what was going through my mind. You've always been there for me," Maya ranted.

"It's good to have you back, peaches."

The line was silent for a brief second, and Riley felt like she could see the smile return to Maya's face. "Glad to be here, honey."

"So how was the party then, after I left?" Riley asked. There was a pause in the conversation as Riley waited for Maya continue and she realized that maybe she wasn't going to answer. "Maya?"

"You know how you saw me talking to Matt Brody last night at the party," Maya replied hesitantly.

"Maybe, was he the football player I thought I recognized?"

"Yah him. Well after you left, I may or may not have gotten a bit drunk and had sex with him in the guest bedroom at Billy's house."

"You did what?" Riley shouted into the phone, probably causing Maya to go deaf in her one ear.

"Hush Riley, not so loud, the Canadian's might hear you."

"You did what?" Riley whispered, taking a seat at her bay window, still trying to fathom how Maya was able to fly off the railings in just one night. She heard an audible sigh from the other end of the phone.

"I just snuck out of Billy's house before Matt woke up, and now I'm at a coffee shop trying to ditch this hangover. Do you think you can get your dad's car and come pick me up?" Maya asked her.

"Sure. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks Riley," Maya replied honestly. "You're the best."

Riley smiled to the phone. "You're welcome."

X

Twenty minutes later, with permission from her parents, Riley drove down Billy Ross's street looking for a coffee shop at the end of the road. She drove past _Trip's Slam,_ on her way to Maya, and couldn't help but remember the feeling of sitting across from Lucas as they listened to each other talk about life and to the fantastic original poems. She wished so hard that last night wouldn't have ended, because even though it caused a riff her trust with Maya, she had never felt more like herself before.

Which brought her back to the issues she was having with Maya. Obviously Maya was still hung up on the idea of expanding her friendship circles; she wouldn't just lose that idea forever in one night. While it hurt that Maya might not need Riley, like Riley needed Maya anymore, maybe what they both needed was a little space.

Riley would even argue that she needed space from Maya as well. Lucas had shown her that. There were other people out there; other ones who could show her a different side of the world that she had never seen before.

It didn't take her long to spot Maya standing against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest in her brown trench coat looking aimlessly ahead of herself. Maya definitely looked out of place.

She slowed to a stop and rolled down her window directly in front of Maya.

"Hey stranger," Riley said.

Relief flashed over Maya's face when she saw that Riley had come through for her.

"You are my lifesaver," Maya hugged her tightly in appreciation. "Never let me get caught up in being something I'm not ever again."

"You're perfect just the way you are," Riley told her. Maya smiled at her friend, still astounded that she almost ditched her for good, but then a frown creased her lips when she remembered the events from the night before.

"Maybe not," Maya replied, "Can we make one more stop at the drug store? I can't remember if Matt and I used protection last night, so I want to get some morning after pills just to be safe."

Riley stiffened, "Of course," she replied. "I can't believe you lost your virginity."

"I know," Maya breathed.

The girls sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence as Riley drove through the city, searching for the closest drug store. Things were patched up between the two, but that still didn't stop either of them from wondering where life was headed.

"How was the rest of your night?" Maya asked. A grin slowly became of Riley's face, and Maya knew from that moment that Riley had her own exciting news. "You met a guy!" Maya cheered.

"Yeah, I did," Riley replied. "After I left you, I went to call my dad, but my phone was dead. So I'm standing outside the party, and I really don't want to go back in, and this guy – Lucas – comes up to me and we just start talking and before I know it, we are getting in his car and touring the city. We went to _Trip's Slam,_ Madison Square Gardens, and the Empire State Building."

"Lucas? I heard some of the girls at the party talking about him last night. He just moved here?"

"From Texas," Riley finished, not thinking twice about what people were saying about him.

"So he's a cowboy?"

"Well not officially, but I guess technically," Riley thought out loud. Riley thought back to the perfect night she had with Lucas, and couldn't help the smile and blush from slipping onto her face.

"Riley, you're blushing," Maya laughed. "This cowboy must have really made an impression on you. I haven't seen that goofy smile on your face since you were dating Charlie." Riley drove into the parking lot of a small drug store, and found a parking space.

"Oh Maya, we had a really great night, and he's a really cool guy," Riley gushed. She wasn't sure what Maya was seeing, but Riley's world just seemed a little bit brighter now that she had met Lucas.

"I'm happy for you Riley, you deserve a guy who can make you smile and blush like that." Riley frowned. Lucas had a girlfriend. Both girl's opened up their doors, and Riley locked the car.

"It's not like that Maya. He has a girlfriend," Riley said. She hated to admit it out loud, but Riley was swooning inside.

"Well I guess you are just going to have to show him what he's missing," Maya replied after a moment.

"I don't want to be a homewreaker."

"It's not home wreaking when he moves across the country away from his girlfriend," Maya assured her. Inside the store, the girls began walking up and down the aisles, in search for the correct pills.

"No?" Riley asked.

"No. When are you going to see him again?"

"Well we didn't really set the date, but he promised that next time he would give me a tour of New York."

"What does a cowboy think he can show you? You've lived here your whole life."

"I don't know. But I'm interested to find out."

Maya's hand found a box of morning after pills and after carefully reading the instructions, she decided on which one she was going to buy. It wasn't even ten in the morning yet, so Maya figured she was still safe, if she hurried.

"Do you want to come over tonight, and binge some Netflix in preparation for our senior year of high school?" Riley asked as she looked through the candy while she waited for Maya to pay at the register.

"Sure, I think we are in desperate need of some binge watching."

"Great."

"You know, Riley, I have a gut feeling that this year is going to be better than we ever imagined it would be."

"Really?" Riley feigned shock. "I don't think I have ever seen you so optimistic at the start of a semester."

"Let's face it, my eyes have been opened, I know who to avoid and who invest my time in, might as well make the best of this year. We won't be seventeen forever."

( **A/N** : I decided to put a name to the poetry slam lounge… it is now called Trip's Slam. It could be a real place, but I have no knowledge of it actually being a place, so…. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, and leave your thoughts in a review!)


	3. Fortune

**Chapter 3** : Fortune

* * *

Unpacking her backpack into her locker on the first day held some sort of sentimental feeling. The school always felt the same way it did every year at the beginning of each semester. This year the lockers were assigned alphabetically according to everyone's last name. So Maya's locker was in a different area of the school than Riley's.

"Hey Riley," Isadora Smackle said as she found her way to Riley's side.

"Hey Smackle!" Riley replied, looking away from her locker for a moment, "How was math camp?"

Smackle rolled her eyes at Riley, but still kept the grin on her face. "Again, it was Harvard's Junior Mathematics Accelerated Program, and it was fantastic. You wouldn't believe all of the scholarly learning opportunities we've been missing out on. We've been at a real disadvantage."

Riley nodded, while it wasn't her version of a fun summer, she was in no place to disregard Smackle's. The smaller girl held multiple text books and binders in her arms tightly.

"That's great Smackle. I'm glad one of us had an enjoyable summer. I spent mine working in my mom's café, the most exciting thing that happened was when some guy riding a bike accidently rode through the front window and broke his collar bone."

"That's unfortunate," Smackle replied with a frown. "Try to think about all the money you made instead," Smackle offered.

"Well I would, if I hadn't already spent it on a new wardrobe," Riled replied dryly. "But they are beautiful clothes, so maybe it was worth it."

Smackle laughed while Riley continued to organize her locker. "Well there you go."

"Riley Matthews, we meet again," a voice behind her called. She felt her heart skip a beat, but attempted to keep a relatively calm and cool neutral face, even though she knew exactly who was beaconing her. Smackle eyed Riley carefully, with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Lucas," Riley piped up. Riley had to stop herself from fixing her hair. There stood Lucas, looking just as gorgeous as he had earlier that week – more so, even, because the light was an improvement from the glow of the streets.

Beside her, Smackle cleared her throat, obviously wanting an introduction. Riley rolled her eyes. "Lucas, this is my friend Smackle, she's president of our class. And Smackle, this is Lucas. He just moved here from Texas."

"Indeed, I know everything there is to know about Abraham Lincoln High, so if you need any help with your schedule, or have any questions, I am an expert."

"Nice to meet you Smackle. Riley, you should try introducing me differently next time," Lucas told her throwing a casual arm around her as if he did it all the time.

"Really," Riley laughed, going along with his little game, "and how would you prefer to be introduced?"

"They call me Mad Dog," Lucas said proudly.

Riley stepped away from his arm and pushed it away, erupting into a laugh. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" Smackle was giggling on her own and with one look, Riley new that she was more than amused by their bickering.

Lucas mocked hurt, clenching his heart. "Why are you always so cruel to me?"

Riley rolled her eyes again.

"Well I've have a brief meeting with the Principal now. I'll see you two in later."

"Bye Smackle," Riley waved, turning back to her locker.

"So I was thinking," Lucas continued, leaning against the locker next to Riley's.

"What about?"

"About the stops we would take on our tour. But that was when I realized that I didn't have your number. So how on earth was I going to contact Riley? I don't know. And here we are."

"What a coincidence," she teased.

"It really is, I was just walking, and there you were, like it was meant to be." Lucas passed her his phone so she could enter her contact information.

Riley rolled her eyes, upon looking at the phone. "Nice background picture," she snickered. It was a photo of his car.

"Hey, that car is my baby," he said. "What else would I use as my background picture?"

Maybe a picture of his girlfriend, she thought, but said nothing as she found his contact list. The list seemed extremely long, at least compared to hers. She had barely finished putting her number in when the bell rang signally homeroom.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Riley asked, returning his phone, and grabbing her books from her locker. Lucas glanced down at his schedule, narrowing his eyes.

"Mr. Matthews. Wait – are you related to him?" he asked.

Riley blushed, shutting the locker door. "He's my dad," Riley muttered. "We have the same class."

Lucas's eyes widened. "Your dad is your teacher?"

"All my life."

Lucas whistled lowly, and the two walked to class.

X

"Mr. Friar, a word please," Cory Matthews called after the bell rang and the class was making their way out of the room. Riley paused for a moment and looked between her father and the boy, before making the decision to leave the room.

"Sir," Lucas acknowledged, taking a seat in front of the teacher's desk, and shifting awkwardly waiting for the man to continue.

"I wanted to welcome you to Abraham Lincoln High, I like to meet all of the new students. Also, I understand that you brought my daughter home last week."

"That's right." Mr. Matthews crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a seat leaning against his own desk.

"I don't like Riley being in danger. She was alone in the city with a stranger, a dead phone, in the middle of the night. That is not a safe setting for a young woman." Lucas watched the teacher carefully, wondering where this conversation would be going.

"I did not mean to unsettle you, sir," Lucas said.

"Let me finish," Cory told him. Lucas looked away from Cory's glaring eyes. "Thank you for bringing her home. It was a difficult situation for her and you made it a little bit easier. So thank you."

Lucas looked up surprised. "You're welcome."

Cory nodded, dismissively. "You're free to go."

X

Alone in the hallway again, Riley had a few minutes before her next class started. Everyone around her was still buzzing with the excitement from the new school year, chatting, catching up and comparing schedules.

What struck Riley as strange, however, was that she still hadn't seen Maya yet that day. Riley had gotten a ride with her father to school that day when Maya never showed up to walk to school with her.

She heard a familiar laugh across the hall and noticed Maya standing with four other girls Riley had seen her with at the party. She recognized these girls from Maya's art class, so she knew that they had something in common.

Riley leaned against the wall and watched Maya from afar, trying to figure out what was so special about these new people that resulted in the sudden change.

"Who are we spying on?" a voice behind her suddenly said. Riley yelped and dropped her books on the floor. She wasn't supposed to get caught staring.

She turned to see Lucas laughing at her, clenching his stomach from his fit.

"Lucas," Riley groaned. "Give a girl some warning will ya?" She bent down to the floor to pick up her spilled books.

"I'm sorry, but your reaction, was priceless. You should have seen it," he said trying to calm his laughter. Riley narrowed her eyes, but couldn't stay angry.

Riley looked back at Maya who was still busy engulfed in a conversation that Riley was not a part of.

"Who is that?" Lucas asked.

"Hmm?" Riley asked with her attention back on Lucas. He had a fairly neutral expression, with small traces of wonder.

"That girl over there, the blonde one? You've been watching her. Is that the friend who dragged you to that party?"

"That's her," Riley replied, starting on her journey to class. "She's my best friend."

"Oh, you're going to have to introduce me. I have to meet the girl who has the pleasure of knowing all your darkest secrets." Riley cracked a smile, and rolled her eyes.

"All of my darkest secrets?" she asked, in an unconvinced tone.

"Well," Maya came up behind the two, surprising both of them and interrupting their conversation. "Riley cried on her first five days of kindergarten, she hasn't even had a sip of alcohol in her life, except for the time when she was 11 and she grabbed a can of beer thinking it was coke. She didn't make it through half a sip before she ran to her parents apologizing. She has an addiction to coke, and-"

"Okay Maya, that's enough," Riley interrupted, clearly embarrassed by all the information was dropping to Lucas.

Lucas was trying to keep in a laugh, but with one look at Riley he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"What?" Riley asked flabbergasted.

"I'm just imagining baby Riley crying in front of-

"Ooo-kay," Riley groaned, and this time Maya laughed along with Lucas. "I am never going to live that down. I don't even remember it Maya, why do you hold it against me."

"Because for some reason I remember it, and I consider it to be a sign, that I have to maintain its legacy. I have made it my duty to remind you on the first day of school every year until you die."

"Oh yah," Riley replied with disappointment crawling all over her words, and a pout on her face.

"Awe, that's alright Riley, we all have embarrassing stories. They are what make us, us," Lucas assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Riley looked up at Lucas who nodded convincing, and she didn't feel so embarrassed anymore.

"So, Riley is this Lucas?" Maya asked. Riley rolled her eyes. Maya was never subtle, and that wasn't about to change anytime soon, but now Lucas would know that the two girls had been talking about him.

"They call me Mad-" Lucas began.

"Yes, this is Lucas," Riley said quickly. Lucas eyed Riley suspiciously, while Maya wore an amused expression.

"I hear you just moved here from Texas, that you are a bull rider and that you aren't too shabby at football," Maya said, as the three of them continued down the hall together.

"You told her that I am a bull rider?" Lucas asked Riley. Riley shook her head and glanced down at her phone.

"Nope, she either made that up, or got it from someone else," Riley explained.

"That's not even the best one, I was just talking to someone who said that you rode into New York on a white horse."

"What?" Lucas's gasped. This time Riley laughed, and began to imagine Lucas riding through Times Square on a white horse. Lucas nudged Riley slightly. "Stop picturing that Riley! Who are these people starting these rumors?"

"Who knows," "the dutch," the girls said at the same time. The looked at each other and shrugged, as they entered their next class, and Lucas continued on his own to his next class.

X

The end of the day came quickly, it always did on the first day of school. Classes, teachers and students sped by in the fast lane, and Riley watched them all go by. She watched as different students, mainly girls come up to Lucas all day, introducing themselves, and asking him out. Riley would have found it amusing, if it hadn't happened so many times.

But each time he politely turned them down, and returned to his conversations with Riley. Even though she was having a great time getting to know Lucas, she couldn't help but wonder why a jock, football player, would want to be spending all of his time with a nobody like her.

Riley had to walk home after school, and it wasn't a long walk, she had been doing it every year since she started high school. The difference was that this time, Maya wasn't with her. Maya had mentioned something about joining the art club which was having its first meeting that day, so Riley wasn't offended.

Walking down the steps leading out of the school, Riley noticed a familiar face, talking with a few of her classmates. Charlie; her ex-lover. Tall, fit, brown haired beauty. He was everything Riley always wanted in a boy. He cared enough about his studies, he had a personality, he laughed at all the same things she did, and they got along better than Riley could have ever expected.

But good things always come to an end, and their time together like that was long over. Riley had no hard feelings over it anymore, even if she had cried for two days when it happened.

"Hey Riley!" Charlie waved at her with a smile, he said goodbye to his friends, and made his way to Riley.

"Hey Charlie, how was your summer?" Riley asked, descending the last of the stairs.

"It was great, I spent most of the summer in Maine working at my Uncle's Restaurant, it was great, I got to harvest lobsters, learn to cook them and then every night was a party, it was a blast." Riley smiled; it had been Charlie's excessive partying that caused the major riff in their relationship. "Mind if I walk with you? We're going in the same direction anyways."

Riley shook her head. "Not at all," she replied. "That sounds like a great summer."

"It was, I met a ton of cool people. How was your summer?"

"Oh, I was just working for my mom again. I went to Philadelphia a few times and spent some time there. It was a pretty low key summer." Riley tried not to wince, every time she explained her summer, because she couldn't help but feel bad for herself. She didn't do anything exciting, and everybody else was busy discovering the world.

"That's still cool," Charlie told her, and Riley nodded, unconvinced.

"So uhm, have you decided anything about college yet?" Riley asked, trying to fill up the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes actually, I've narrowed my schools down to the University of California, Arizona, and Princeton. I want to study English and Literature, so that I can teach, but also write at the same time. I think it's really the best of both worlds."

"Wow, Charlie that's great. Sounds like you've got it all figured out." It was always Charlie's ability to be so decisive and how he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life that always made Charlie so appealing. Maybe Riley was just hoping that his habits would wear off on her.

"I guess," Charlie agreed. Riley looked back to the sidewalk, distracting herself with her phone, wondering when she would see Lucas's name pop up on her screen. It was a waiting game she guessed; he had her number, but she didn't have his. So she would just have to wait for him to text her, and somehow that made her feel a little bit desperate. "Have you figured out what you want to do next year yet?"

Charlie's voice pulled Riley out of her trance and she looked back up at him briefly. "Uhm. No, not really. But I know what I don't want, so that's something."

"It's definitely a start."

"I still have a few more months before a need to make a decision."

"It's plenty of time. You'll figure it out, I know you will," Charlie said slowing down to a new pace, Riley knew they were approaching his street.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll see you around, Riley. Have a good night!" Charlie called as he began walking backwards and spun on his foot walking in the other direction.

"Bye, Charlie."

X

At home, Riley collapsed onto the sofa, dropping her bags on the floor and sighing after the long day at school. It was still early, so she had the house to herself, her parents were at work and Auggie wouldn't be home from school for another fifteen minutes.

Riley couldn't remember the last time she was in the house alone; she always had someone, and it was usually Maya. But not today, and Riley wasn't sure if live would ever really be the same again.

She always felt so insecure. And she hated herself for it. She hated that she relied on Maya for excitement and for her world to continue spinning, because suddenly each minute that passed by felt like hours. She hated how without Maya she had such a difficult time getting out of her comfort zone.

She wanted something different, exciting even. Something that she didn't have to wait for. But Riley knew that she couldn't just wait around forever, because nothing good ever comes from waiting. She had to go out and make her own fortune; that's just how it was going to have to be.

Just then, Riley's phone buzzed in her pocket. She turned it on and read the message, smiling immediately.

 _Pack your backpack and spelunking gear city girl, come Friday you will experience New York City like you've never seen in before. – Mad dog Friar_

Or maybe fortune had found her.


	4. Fear

**Chapter 4:** Fear

For the rest of the week, Riley was at war with herself. Maybe that was because her life felt very unstable at the moment. She'd look around, and see everyone she knew, surrounded by other people, and then she'd look at herself, all alone and wonder what she was doing wrong. There would be Maya hanging out with her new friends from Art class, and Lucas would be hanging out with the football team, trying to get in good with them. And it wasn't like Riley could blame them, they had their own lives, and she still had to find hers.

But what made her frustrated was when she would eat lunch with Maya, and she noticed that she was distracted with her phone and that they weren't really talking. It was just the small talk Riley always hated.

Suddenly, Riley wasn't hungry anymore, and more or less she was sick to her stomach. Because she wasn't anyone's priority anymore, she was second best.

"Who are you talking to?" Riley asked Maya following a laugh Maya had made at her phone. Riley tried her best to keep a smile on her face.

"Oh, it's just Shauna, she actually just said that her boyfriend tried to eat one of those insanely hot peppers and it landed him in the hospital with severe burns to his tongue. Isn't that hilarious?"

"Oh yah, that's funny," Riley replied, trying to find the forces in herself to laugh. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence that became the two of them.

"Hey, listen, the girls and I are starting a huge group assignment in art class today, we wanted to get a head start and brainstorm ideas before class. Do you mind if…"

"No, go ahead." She didn't want to be _that_ burden.

"Thanks Riles." Maya began packing up her lunch.

"So, I'll see you when I see you," Riley said, causing Maya to look up with sad eyes.

"I'm really sorry we haven't had more time to hang out this year. But we're still going to go to the movie theatre on Saturday right?" Maya asked.

Riley nodded. "Of course."

"Later?"

"Cya."

Riley watched Maya leave her table. She felt stupid for feeling mopey and jealous. Maya finally had everything she ever wanted – a great family life, a great social life – she was happy. Who was Riley to try and take that away from her?

Riley looked down at her cafeteria lunch and used her fork to push it around. This year was really turning out to be a drag. Even Lucas, the one boy who swore he was different was on the other side of the cafeteria laughing with his teammates.

But just as Riley looked up at Lucas, his eyes met hers, and he grinned, waving at her. Riley looked down at her food again, not really wanting to see what Lucas might be doing now. She winced, she didn't mean to burden anyone with her friendship, and she didn't want Lucas to feel like he owed her a fun night just because of what had happened previously.

She packed up her lunch and spent the rest of her lunch walking around the campus.

X

Later that day, Riley saw Lucas at the end of the hallway, emerging from a classroom with a few of the other football players. The moment his eyes caught hers, her smiled and waved, earning looks from a few of the other students in the hallway.

Frowning, she turned on her heels, and began walking down the hallway in the other direction. She hated the looks; she hated that so many people were paying her attention that never looked at her twice before Lucas came. She didn't deserve that, nobody did. Not when the moment Lucas walked away, she would be nothing more than she was before.

"Hey Riley!" Lucas called to her, she winced, but kept walking. "Why are you ignoring me?" Riley sighed, and turned to face Lucas, raising her eye brows. "Didn't you see me waving at you? You looked right at me." He looked hurt, but that wasn't enough to change Riley's mind.

"I wasn't ignoring you," she lied.

"Well then what else would you call that? Did I do something to make you mad? You've been avoiding me all day."

"Look, I didn't mean to ignore you, okay?" Riley snapped. Lucas took a step back, watching Riley closely, when Riley realized she made a mistake. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should go."

"Riley, wait," Lucas said, pulling gently on Riley's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I-I," she stuttered. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Don't you have football practice or something?" She couldn't miss the hurt expression on his face, but he didn't give up just yet.

"Riley it's Friday."

"So?"

"So, Friday…" It finally dawned on Riley what Friday meant, and her eyes widened, causing Lucas to smirk.

"I didn't think you still wanted to do that."

"Did I say otherwise?" Lucas asked.

"No…"

"Well I think we've got a lot to talk about, don't you? And a city to explore.

X

Riley looked out the window of Lucas's Honda Civic, leaning against the door, and watching the buildings pass by slowly; slower than usual. The streets were busy, so Lucas was driving in accordance.

From the driver's seat, Lucas took a careful look at Riley, noticing her change in character. She definitely needed a fun night, whether she was willing to admit it or not. And Lucas was going to deliver.

"So any guesses?" he spoke up.

Riley's arm slipped from the door, causing her head to fall slightly, and Lucas to laugh. He had caught her off guard as she drifted into another world all to herself. She looked over at him sheepishly, a light pink blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Guesses?" Riley asked.

"Where do you think I am going to take you on the tour?" Riley's eyes finally brightened, and Lucas could finally see the same girl he saw the first night.

"I still don't think you can pull it off," she said, causing Lucas to erupt in laughter.

"Hey!" he called out in defence. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

Lucas observed Riley carefully as she shook her head in amusement.

"Not a chance Cowboy."

"Want to make things interesting?" Riley narrowed her eyes. "If I manage to bring you to two different places you've never been, you owe me dinner."

"What kind of dinner?" she asked sceptically.

"I'll make it easy for you," he replied, "Take out."

"Hmm, a bet? And if you can't find two places I've never been?"

"I'll buy you take out."

"And ice cream?"

Lucas laughter. "Sure."

"This is going to be the easiest meal I've ever worked for," she said.

"Just you wait."

X

"I've been here before," Riley said, sitting down in the iron patio chair across from Lucas, placing her cup of tea on the small round iron table in front of her. Lucas leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the view.

Surrounding them were many men and women all put together wearing suits and dresses having a break before they returned to work.

"I figured you had been, a lot of people have," he replied.

"You're not off to a very good start," Riley added.

Lucas smirked, turning around to face the wall behind them. Riley watched him carefully, unsure of why he was facing a wall when there were so many other things to be looking at.

"You see this wall?" Lucas asked. She nodded slowly. "This mural, isn't just a small unimportant piece of artwork. It's a piece of the Berlin Wall. Two men took the time to paint on top of the panels from the wall and create a beautiful image out of something that represented so much awful in Germany."

Facing the wall now, Riley was speechless. She'd been here at least a dozen times, and she'd never known. It was so beautiful, and it showed so much humanity. She would admit, the painting had caught her eyes before, but never in such a raw format. Never had it made her feel so much.

She couldn't help her eyes from welling up with tears. Somehow the simple image made her feel naked and she couldn't meet Lucas's eyes, knowing that he would be able to see directly into her soul.

"Riley?" Lucas whispered, reaching to grab her hand across the table. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

Riley chuckled softly, looking up at the sky to avoid her tears spilling. "I'm sorry, I really don't know why I am crying."

"Of course you do," Lucas replied softly.

This time Riley did laugh, causing Lucas to smile. "Oh yah, I forgot, you have all the answers." Referencing back to the night they met. Riley stood up, leaving her tea on the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air."

"We're outside."

Riley looked around her. "Oh yah." And began to walk away. Lucas grabbed his backpack off the ground and took another sip of this tea, before chasing after her.

She was a fast walker, he'd give her that. She was just barely around the corner from the mural when Lucas grabbed her arm, turning her towards him and wrapped his arms around him just as she began to cry.

She was hesitant at first, but when she saw that he wasn't going to let go, she could help her arms from holding on to him dearly. It took her only a few minutes to calm herself, after she let herself believe that what she needed was a good cry.

She pulled back slowly, but not far enough for Lucas to remove his hands from holding onto her shoulders.

"Now will you please tell me what's going on with you?"

Riley wiped her tears away, sniffling slightly and looking towards the busy streets beside her with glassy eyes, before looking back at Lucas.

"Maya, Shauna, Missy, Charlie," she listed off names. "You," she pointed less than gracefully.

"Me?"

"What are we even doing? Who are we kidding? Why would a quarterback football player with jock friends, all the people in the world worshiping him want to spend time with little old me? You have tons of friends and yet you want to spend your Friday with lonely Riley. You don't owe me anything Lucas."

"Riley," Lucas sighed, not realizing that Riley's issues went so much deeper than he imagine.

"My best friend doesn't have time for me, people are telling me I'm not good enough, and apparently, I am not worth fighting for. We hardly know each other and yet, you make me want to tell you everything, when I know you're not going to stay."

"I'm sorry," Lucas replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"I'm sorry that all of those people were too stupid to realize what they were missing. I'm sorry that nobody else sees what I see when I look at you. That they can't see the wonder you have for the world, your optimism, and hope. I'm sticking around Riley, I don't care how long it takes for to me prove it."

She didn't know what to say next, not without offending one of them, so she stayed quiet. She wanted desperately to believe that he wasn't going to walk away anytime soon.

"You haven't even seen the best part of the tour. You're going to love it, Riley," Lucas told her honestly. Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat when he said her name. Somehow, when he said her name it made her feel special and wanted.

Riley smiled at him, as he put an arm around her shoulder, leading them towards their next destination. She was certain about one thing – Lucas was full of surprises, and she couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

 **A/N:** Stop number one on Lucas's tour: Discreetly displayed alongside a courtyard in Midtown East lies a piece of the Berlin Wall. It is truly absolutely gorgeous, take a look! Thanks for reading, tune in next chapter for the rest of Lucas's tour and a surprising twist. :)


	5. Marvel

**A/N** : So I don't really like this chapter, it's probably my least favourite, maybe because it took more research, and the dialogue was more challenging, but it needed to be finished. I already have the next two chapters written out so the updates should be more frequent for a while.

Anyways, happy reading. :)

* * *

 ** _(Last time on Iridescence)_**

 _"I'm sorry," Lucas replied._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Why?"_

 _"I'm sorry that all of those people were too stupid to realize what they were missing. I'm sorry that nobody else sees what I see when I look at you. That they can't see the wonder you have for the world, your optimism, and hope. I'm sticking around Riley, I don't care how long it takes for to me prove it."_

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : **Marvel**

The daylight was beginning to diminish, when the shadows of the skyscrapers began to blanket the streets underneath their feet. Riley's demeanor and mood had changed considerably, as there was a skip in her step, and her head felt miles high above the rest of the world. She would claim that it was mainly to do with the fact that it was her favourite time of the day, maybe even the best time of the year. The air was crisp, but with a pink-orange coloured sky as the sun sets, she began to believe that anything was possible again.

"Why am I leading the way?" Riley said, throwing her head back to Lucas who was only one step behind her. "I don't know where we're going."

"You're a fast walker," Lucas replied, gaining an embarrassed blush from Riley. She slowed her pace in response, "but that's okay, I'm just glad to see you enjoying yourself."

Riley tried not to think too much into his words, because the truth was, when she was with Lucas and they were walking the streets like they were now, everything else seemed to fade away.

A growling sound erupted in Riley's stomach and she knew that she was hungry. "I hate to be a spoilsport, I know that this is your tour, but please tell me that you have food on the agenda."

"Oh, ye of little faith, don't you trust me at all?" Lucas teased. "Just you wait. We're almost there."

There next destination on Lucas's tour was apparently in walking distance, and while she didn't mind the exercise, she was beginning to believe that Lucas was going to get them lost; especially since he hadn't lived in New York for that long yet. He was looking down at a small paper map they had found at one of the street corners.

She recognized the area; she'd been there before, though she wouldn't tell him that. The disappointment on his face would be too much and she didn't want to ruin that. They were approaching one of her favourite places in the city; the Rockefeller Center. Holder of New York's greatest wonders; the world renowned Christmas tree, ice skating rink, and Jeff Koon's massive flower sculpture. She could already see St. Patrick's Cathedral just ahead of them, and it was just as beautiful as ever.

Just then, Lucas surprised her by grabbing her hand, and pulling her into the Rockefeller Center revolving doors, which was not only frightening, but also exhilarating.

He grinned at her, pulling a key out of his pocket but keeping it in hand after leading her through yet another set of doors. This time, there was a large set of rustic wooden stairs, climbing around for more levels than she could count from the bottom. Mystery lurked Lucas's eyes in a way Riley had never seen before, and she fought from begging him to lead the way.

He climbed the first few steps two at a time, obviously excited to show her whatever was waiting at the top of the stairs for them.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked letting her excitement get the better of her.

"I can't ruin it now, were so close."

It took a few minutes to make it to the top of the stairs, and waiting for them were large closed glass doors. Furrowing her eye brows, Riley watched as Lucas took the key and unlocked the door.

"Lucas…" she whispered, but his smile was enough confirmation.

The doors swung open, revealing a gorgeous private garden that boasted perfectly manicured greenery. The rooftop was specifically decorated for a wedding; that much was obvious. There was a makeshift isle with an arch at one end of the roof in front of the pond, and empty seating just waiting for the ceremony.

She turned to Lucas, only to find him smiling at her again.

"How… what… who…" Riley stuttered, but Lucas just chuckled.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to someone," said Lucas.

 _"The flowers! There all missing the hydrangeas," called a women standing in the middle of the isle. "Can someone please find me some blue hydrangeas?"_

The women turned at that moment, and immediately softened from her tense posture, relaxing her hands, the moment her eyes landed on Lucas.

"I'm so glad you made it," she said, walking towards the two of them. "You found it okay?"

"It was easy," he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"You were watching the map closer than the sidewalk. You almost ran into like a dozen different people," Riley teased.

"Yah, almost, meaning I successfully avoided them," Lucas said. The woman raised her eyebrows at Lucas, obviously amused, waiting for an introduction and Lucas quickly caught on. "Mom, this is Riley Matthews, Riley this is my Mom, Linda. She designed the wedding dress for the bride this evening."

"It's so great to meet you, Riley," Linda said, with the biggest smile on her face. She was a beautiful woman, with shoulder length slick brown hair, and a fitted red dress on.

"You too," Riley replied. "So you sell dresses and design them?"

"I design a select few, which have only recently been taking off in the market since the move to New York. This experience is a bit different for me, but this particular bride begged me to be here just in case she had a dress malfunction."

"Wow, that's amazing. This venue, I had no idea it was here."

"That's because it costs a fortune to rent, it's beautiful, but you're paying for it. And the renters want the privacy, so it stays a secret."

Riley nodded, just as her stomach growled once again. Linda must have heard it because she grinned at Riley and pointed to a table with refreshments on them. "Help yourself to some snacks. I'll see you kids after the wedding."

"Thanks Mom," Lucas smiled as Linda walked away back to the flowers.

Riley almost ran over to the food table. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just so hungry. After stuffing her face with some cheese cubes and crackers, she looked up at Lucas with a small guilty smile, and shrugged her shoulders.

Lucas could only laugh and join her.

X

After half an hour of laughing and talking, guests for the wedding began to file onto the roof top gardens, Lucas and Riley observed the view from over the ledge. Riley had to speculate about Lucas, she didn't know many guys who would bring her somewhere like this; let alone put this much effort and thought into their outing. But, she didn't want to bring it up; she promised that she would try to trust him.

The sun was almost completely set, leaving purple and orange colours draining the sky.

"Sometimes I just want to get on an airplane and fly as far away as I can," Riley admitted.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"But I've never been on a plane, and I know the moment I get out of my neighbourhood I would be speed dialing my dad to pick me up, so I could never do it."

"You'll get there," he promised.

"I just hate that I have such a hard time trying new things though," she sighed.

"Where is the first place you would want to go?" Lucas asked.

She thought for a moment. "Peru."

He tried not to laugh, but couldn't help a chuckle from escaping his lips. "Peru? What's in Peru?"

"Machu Picchu. Haven't you ever heard of it?"

"No," he said.

"Well then I'll have to show you a picture. But it's basically these ancient ruins, one of the remaining Seven Wonders of the World. It just looks so amazing."

"Then you should go," Lucas said, pressing his shoulder to hers lightly.

"Maybe someday, when I'm not such a wimp," she joked. The music began to slow down and she saw that the groom and the groomsmen were standing at the altar. "Come on, the wedding's about to start."

X

The first half of the ceremony was beautiful, but Riley would have said those same words for any wedding, because she just loved them. The idea of promising yourself to someone for your entire life was just so satisfying and romantic.

"Someday, I hope someone loves me enough to share every part of themselves with me, the good, the bad and the ugly. The parts of themselves that made them feel small and vulnerable, and the parts of themselves that made them feel triumphant like they were at the top of the world", Riley thought out loud. Not particularly to Lucas, but just as a general thought.

Lucas looked between the couple standing at the makeshift altar, smiling at each other like they were the only two people in the entire world, and Riley who was smiling in adoration.

He took a deep breath.

"My family almost moved to New York when I was in seventh grade," Lucas said weakly, grabbing Riley's attention. She tore her gaze away from the wedding, and looked at him carefully. His expression became serious and sad.

"Why?" she whispered, raising a questioning eye brow.

"I got into some trouble, fighting and stuff. My dad gave me two options; I could get my shit together back in Texas, and deal with the consequences of my actions, or he would ship me across the country to live with my Aunt."

"So you dealt?"

"Yah." There was a ghostly paused as they listened to the Justice of the Peace talk for a moment.

"Do you ever wish you would have done things differently?" she asked, unsure if she really wanted the answer.

"Yes," he admitted. "I mean, people never really forgot about how I used to act, even though I did manage clean up my act and turn my life around. But they never forgot. They would still taunt me. I just learned to walk away."

"So maybe in a different time, if you had moved her before, we would have known each other, and been friends."

"I've thought about that a lot since I moved here," he said honestly.

"You have?" she said, turning her head to look at him in the eyes.

He nodded. "I've thought about how different my life would have been, how different we would have been, you," he paused. "I just imagine that we would have become friends now had I moved here all those years ago or not."

"Oh yeah, we would have been best friends."

"Definitely."

"You would have loved my seventh grade self, I was so optimistic and hopeful it would have made you sick, and I hadn't quite grown into these long legs yet, so I was the biggest klutz." Lucas laughed, probably imagining her just as she described it.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with optimism", he told her. "You would have hated my seventh grade self, I was caught in the wrong crowd, I had no personality, but I was loyal, I'll give you that much."

"I always thought loyalty was the most important part of any friendship," said Riley, as she looked back at the couple just as they locked lips and their guests began to clap and cheer.

X

"You've really outdone yourself," she told Lucas. He just raised his eyebrows at her words. "What could you possibly have planned next?" Lucas looked like he wanted to run down the street, and Riley was about to tell him that he could, just to see him do it.

But he stopped in his tracks and smiled wickedly at her.

"I'm just going to tell you because I am really excited about this one," Lucas said. "The old city hall subway stop. It's not running anymore, but I was doing some research and one of my friends back in Texas had once come to New York on a trip before. Basically he befriended this hippie guy who told him about this really cool coffee house type thing these artists put on twice a year that's really exclusive. Well I got us tickets," Lucas pulled out two green stamped pieces of paper.

"Oooh," Riley reached out for the papers, but Lucas snatched them away.

"No way," he laughed, "that's all you're getting out of me." She playfully rolled her eyes at him, bumping his hip with hers swaying his step.

"But seriously, you've put a lot of thought into this night," she told him.

"Well yeah," he admitted. "I had to impress you, and at least try to one up you. How'd I do?"

"The bet isn't looking to well for me anymore. I didn't think you could pull it off, but I think I'm going to have to give you a three for three."

"Three for three? But you've been to the Berlin Wall monument before."

"I got a new perspective," she said.

"Ah," Lucas nodded, checking his map again to make sure they were heading in the right direction, after a quick left, they descended the old subway stairs entrance. Riley had been down that street numerous times before, but she'd never noticed the stairs. Maybe because they blended in so well with the city.

There was the regular subway layout beneath the streets, except behind the bars that prevented people from entering without a pass, were Christmas lights and Riley could hear faint music playing down the tunnel that she just had to get a better sound of. Lucas tore the ticket apart and slid them into the machine accepting their tickets.

A bouncer eyed them closely, and Riley had to take a step closer to Lucas because the man was so large. Lucas chuckled at her advance, and put an arm around her in assurance.

After descending one more short flight of stairs, the tunnel came into view.

Gold; Riley saw gold bricks, tiles, chandeliers. There were gorgeous sky lights and stunning patterns. It was a shame this stop wasn't available for public viewing because Riley had never seen anything like this before.

"Wow," they both said at the same time upon seeing the stop for the first time.

A long stage was set up over the tracks, and tables with chairs were lining the tunnel.

"Even though this is just happening now, there are some moments that I know I'll remember forever, and this is one of them," said Lucas.

Riley could only nod, because she was still speechless.

A young man in a uniform came over to them.

"Can I show you to your seats?" he asked. They followed, and he led them towards the middle of the tunnel, towards two empty chairs, with empty glasses and drink menus. "Have a great evening."

Live music began to play just then, and spot lights were evaded.

"Lucas?" Riley said. He looked up with the most satisfied smile on his face. "This has been the best day ever."

 ** _A/N: Yes! Those stops do actually exist in real life. I've never been, but I found them after doing some extensive research on the secrets of New York. If you could leave a comment on what you thought before you leave this page forever that would be sweet. Chow!_**


	6. Courage

_**(Last time in Iridescence)**_

 _"Do you ever wish you would have done things differently?" she asked, unsure if she really wanted the answer._

 _"Yes," he admitted. "I mean, people never really forgot about how I used to act, even though I did manage clean up my act and turn my life around. But they never forgot. They would still taunt me. I just learned to walk away."_

 _"So maybe in a different time, if you had moved her before, we would have known each other, and been friends."_

 _X_

 _"But seriously, you've put a lot of thought into this night," she told him._

 _"Well yeah," he admitted. "I had to impress you, and at least try to one up you. How'd I do?"_

 _X_

 _"Lucas?" Riley said. He looked up with the most satisfied smile on his face. "This has been the best day ever."_

 _ **Chapter 6:** **Courage**_

"Farkle!" Riley cheered as she rounded the corner, towards her locker and found the tall Minkus boy emptying his backpack morsels into his locker. Their lockers were directly adjacent to the other, and it always made for perfect conversations. Curiosity wavered, as Riley's peers watched her run. This was one of the few times that she didn't care about the turning heads watching her, because she was happy and no one else mattered.

He turned to her with a grin and extended his arms to her. She jumped into his arms, gave him the best hug she could muster, and Farkle lifted her just barely off the floor. He'd grow a lot over the summer, and he definitely got more handsome. The awkward faze Farkle faced when he was in middle school had passed years ago, and he was definitely flourishing.

"Hey Riley," he finally said, after they both let go.

"I'm so glad that you're back. It's been lonely without you here," Riley told him, pouting slightly.

"Awe, Riley, I'm sorry. But I'm back now, and we can hang out again. I need to make up for a week of missed school anyways so you can help me with that."

"Sure," she grinned, turning to open up her own locker. She was so grateful that their lockers were next each other, because Farkle was one of her best friends and she could always count on him. "So," she said, excitedly, "How was the internship at Minkus International?"

"It was… eye opening," Farkle said carefully.

"What does that mean?" Riley asked with raised eyebrows.

"It means that I'm starting to think that the life my father lives maybe isn't the life I want to inherit."

Riley scrunched up her nose, still unsure. "But you've been set on taking over the company for years. It's the closest thing to taking over the world."

Farkle smiled at that. "I guess taking over the world isn't all it's cracked up to be." Farkle pulled out his schedule and smiled when he saw Mr. Matthews name beside his first period class. "Enough about me though, are you any closer to figuring out what you want to do next year?" She frowned, she hated that question, and Farkle could tell almost instantaneously. "I'm sorry. You'll figure it out. We both will," and with that, he put an arm around her shoulders and they began to walk to class.

"I should warn you, Farkle," Riley said, leaning into his arm. "Izzy has been texting me non-stop since school started. ' _Where's Farkle?', "Did Farkle get an early acceptance to MIT?', 'Why hasn't Farkle shown up for classes yet?'"_ Riley mimicked. Isadora Smackle had one of the most obvious crushes on Farkle in the world, and yet, if you asked her, she would deny it.

"Really?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell her I told you about the texts."

Farkle smiled to himself. "I think this year, I want to focus a little bit more on having fun", Farkle said. "After working for my dad all summer, I've realized that my time to fool around and make mistakes is running out and I want to make as many mistakes as possible."

"You're starting to sound like Maya," Riley laughed.

X

Lucas watched them interact, and for a long moment, he wondered if maybe he should intervene and introduce himself. But he had to wonder just how far might be seen as possessive, and if Riley might just think he was a moron. Riley had obviously been around Abraham Lincoln High a lot longer and she'd made friends before he was there.

But the thin tall boy's arms wrapped around her torso, and Lucas hardly noticed the clenching of his fingers.

"You like her?" Maya asked, walking up to Lucas, easel in hand. She loved art, but she hated all the supplies that came along with it.

"W-What?" Lucas stuttered, coming out of his own little trance.

Maya chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I see it. You like her." Lucas again watched Riley sticking her nose up at a comment the other boy made.

"Of course I do. She's Riley, what's not to like," Lucas replied nonchalantly.

She nodded slowly, taken into her own trance. "I'm aware, she's the greatest friend I've ever had," Maya thought out loud. "But you better be careful. Riley trusts people way too easily. She won't admit it, but she does. People have taken advantage of her trust and friendship, and she's ended up on the floor. Don't you dare take advantage of that," Maya warned, glaring directly into Lucas's eyes.

"Are you on that list? Have you taken advantage of her friendship?" Lucas asked.

"Watch it, bucko," Maya hissed, but when unfazed Lucas raised his eye brows, she sighed. "Yes, I am guilty of taking advantage of her friendship. And she doesn't deserve that. No one does."

"Then maybe, you should be careful," Lucas warned, looking back at smiling Riley. He couldn't help but smile just because she was. "Because I plan on sticking around." Maya hesitantly watched Lucas, her own trust wary.

"I don't like you," said Maya, before turning to Riley and the boy, a skip in step and nearly tackling both of them.

X

"Maya, present," Maya shouted from behind them.

Farkle hugged Maya. "Ooh, my two favourite girls, together again, isn't this great," Farkle gushed.

Maya just rolled her eyes. "There's a party on Friday at Shauna's, Riley wanna go?"

"Oh, I want to go!" Farkle interrupted, raising his hand up high.

"I don't know Maya," Riley said carefully. Billy's party was a disaster. That is, until she left.

"Come on, we can go to your place before and get ready, it's not going to be like Billy's party, there won't be as many people this time, Shauna's house isn't as big."

"Um."

"Please, Riley. It'll be so much fun!" Riley looked between Farkle and Maya, and saw that Lucas was standing on the other side of the hall way. She waved almost immediately. "Lucas can come," Maya whispered, sweetening the deal.

"Really?" Riley replied dreamily, watching him talk to one of his teammates.

"I think we've got a yes," Maya said to Farkle. "Farkle? You got your license over the summer, right?"

"Yes!" he shouted.

"Can you drive us and be the D.D.?" Maya asked.

"Oh I don't think I'll be drinking Maya," Riley replied.

"Just in case."

"Yes!" Farkle said excitedly. "I finally get to make mistakes!"

X

"Maya?" Riley asked, sitting up against the back of her bed, while she watched Maya stand in front of her mirror. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you hang out with those other girls?" Maya's eyes averted from her own reflection and met Riley's in the mirror. "I know it's a weird question." Maya made her way to Riley's bed and sat down beside her.

"I don't know really, I guess I just thought that there's always been me and you. We've known each other forever, yet we've never had anything in common…"

"We have each other in common. Isn't that enough?"

"Riley…"

"Sorry, I'll let you finish."

"These other girls, we have stuff in common. We love art, we love to sketch, paint, sculpt; everything. They're showing me a different side of me that I didn't know existed before. We're all the same; we all have passion for the same things."

Riley nodded. "I am happy for you Maya. I know you've wanted something like this your whole life. But can you do me a favour?"

"Anything", Maya promised.

"Don't forget about me. We've got a lot of history shoved up our sleeves. And I'd hate to see all those years of friendship go to waste. You know me better than anyone and I'd like it to stay that way."

"You always did hate change."

"Maya…"

"Riley, I'm not ditching you. You're my best friend, I'm just hanging out with other people who are just like me. We're forever."

Riley let herself smile because they were actually talking like the used to, and they were sitting together making promises.

"Now," began Maya. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Get dressed up and have a great time with me tonight."

X

When Riley walked out of the house with Maya, she was wearing a black crop top, effectively showing off her well-toned midriff, and a cute high royal blue skirt. She knew her father would never let her out of the house like that, so she wore her grey jacket over top.

God only knows how Maya was able to convince her to walk out of her room looking the way she did. Her hair was curled to perfection, carving her face. There were black heels on her feet that she didn't know were sitting in the back of her closet.

Maya did her makeup, because for some reason, Riley's face was just like a blank canvas to Maya.

Even Riley would admit that she felt pretty, unrecognizable, but definitely pretty.

Farkle was waiting in the car on the street, and Maya took the front forcing Riley to the back.

"Riley?" he said, shocked, turned around in his own seat.

"I know, it's a bit much," she said, pushing the hair out of her eyes, avoiding his watchful eyes.

"You look hot." Riley couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah she does," Maya cheered.

"Guys…" Riley said, letting the insecure side of herself take over.

"Riley what did I tell you about confidence? All you have to do is pretend and you're halfway there."

The ride was shorter than Riley would have liked, and before they knew it, Farkle was parking the car on Shauna's street.

"I feel kinda sick," Riley said, just as Maya opened up her side of the car door, extending a leg.

"Those are just the nerves. All you've got to go is let loose a little. Forget that everyone else exists."

"It's only me and you?"

"That's right."

"And Farkle!" he added. Maya looked at Farkle closely, before rolling her eyes.

"And apparently Farkle; it's just us."

"Okay," Riley nodded, as ready as she would ever be. Farkle, being the gentleman he was, opened her door for her, before she could get to it.

He slipped his arm around her waist. "I'm nervous too," he whispered. That made Riley smile, she leaned herself into his body as they walked up to the house, Maya leading the way. Riley had always appreciated her friendship with Farkle, but never more than she did at that moment, because as soon as the door opened and Riley saw that the party was in full swing, she could already tell that she was in for an eventful night.

Farkle though, she didn't understand why he had to be nervous. He had physically grown into his looks, and was very attractive, but she wondered if maybe his mind was still trapped in middle school when so many people had bullied him. Farkle was always nice to everyone, but he was careful to trust people, because he'd seen the worst of people.

There had to be at least fifty people in Shauna's house, dancing in her living room, running up and down the hallways, and making a line for the bathroom.

She saw Lucas's back, facing towards the kitchen, and smiled. She led Farkle towards him, but when her view changed she could see Missy Bradford hanging onto his arm and every word he was saying to her.

"Seriously," Riley groaned.

"What?" Farkle asked, also gaining the attention of Maya. All three friends watched the couple in front of them.

"I think I need a drink," Riley announced.

"Are you serious?" Maya asked excitedly, already looking through the cooler she brought for a drink.

"Are you sure?" Farkle asked at the same time, eye brows raised.

"Stress," Riley shrugged, dispatching herself from Farkle and grabbing the beer Maya placed in Riley's grasp, twisting the cap off and taking a long swing. She forced the liquid down, no matter how much it burned her throat, she knew it was either that or risk choking the drink up.

"Yeah, Riley!" Maya cheered.

"That is disgusting," Riley winced.

"That's normal, you'll get used to it,"

Riley nodded slowly, and prepared herself for the evening.

X

After almost an hour of talking to two random girls, Riley thought she recognized from the debate team, about the nature of the universe, she wandered around the house in search for Maya and another drink. Shauna's house was bigger than Maya described, while not quite as large as Billy's.

"Riley?" a voice from behind called as she walked through the kitchen.

Whipping her head around, it was Lucas, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Oh hey, Lucas," Riley acknowledged.

"You look… wow Riley, you look wow," he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

She had to chuckle at his nervousness.

"Thanks Lucas, but it's not the most comfortable outfit in the world."

"At least you look good then." A blush warmly crept up her cheeks and ears.

"Where are you going?" he asked, just as she was about to search for Maya in the living room.

"I'm looking for someone."

"That Farkle guy?"

She twisted her head back, looking at Lucas who had an annoyed expression on his face that was nearly unreadable.

"Umm, no. But have you seen him?"

"I saw him and a few others head to the back yard a while ago."

"Okay, thanks."

"Wait," he called again, "Stay and talk?" She had to stare at him for a moment, to see his pleading eyes. Yeah, she wanted to talk, but did she really trust herself like this? Not with alcohol flowing through her veins.

"I really need to find Maya."

Just then Riley's two friends came through the back door of the kitchen, as Maya dragged Farkle by the belt buckle rolling her eyes at something he'd said.

"Look at his kid!" Maya pushed Farkle in front of Riley, but Farkle just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he said cheerfully. Riley laughed, and hugged him back.

"FARKLE!" Maya shouted in the giggling boy's face.

"Yes," he smiled, petting her arm, she swatted him away.

"Don't you know what a D.D. is?"

"Drinks-" Farkle's eyes looked around searching for the rest of his answer.

"You are such an idiot!" she shouted. "Designated driver. You were the designated driver, and now I have to call a cab. I swear…" But Farkle was too distracted by the bowl of chips to care about what Maya was saying. "Ugh. He's drunk. He's a funny drunk, but he was our ride," Maya said turning to Lucas, while Riley walked over to Farkle.

"I can bring you guys home," he said.

"Really?" Maya asked sceptically.

"Sure, it's on my way anyways," Lucas said watching Riley who was still focused on drunk Farkle, feeding him chips, and laughing whilst doing it.

"I thought you said she doesn't drink," Lucas said frowning to Maya.

Maya looked back at Riley and had to laugh. "She doesn't, but I'm glad she decided to. She's always so uptight, I haven't seen this side of her in over a year."

"What happened?"

"She used to date a guy, who turned out to have a partying and drinking problem. He would drink a lot, and when he got drunk he would be aggressive, but any other time, he was perfect. You would have never known."

"So that's why she doesn't trust anyone?"

"If you had only seen her before. She would only see the best in people, the queen of optimism. She had one dream in life; to be a princess."

Lucas smiled and nodded, watching Farkle whisper something into Riley's ear.

"What about this Farkle guy?" Lucas turned back to Maya.

"We've been best friends with him since we were 6, he's always been there for us. I shouldn't say this, because I still don't like you, but be patient with her. She likes you, but it'll take her a while to trust you."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"You better not," Maya threatened.

Looking back Riley and Farkle again, Lucas saw that their chip excursion was only temporary, and the two were long gone.

"We just lost the stupidest and silliest drunks in the world, did you know that?" Maya said.

"They couldn't have gotten far, they were just here."

X

Alcohol was a funny thing, it slowed her brain down, a lot. There weren't as many random thoughts floating through her mind as usual and all of the blank space was kind of relaxing. Especially on such a comfortable recliner.

Riley's thoughts were interrupted by a deep male voice. She looked up to see Charlie smiling down at her.

"Hey Charlie," Riley giggled.

"Riley, is that a drink in your hand?" He smirked.

"Yup, it sure is." Another giggle. Alcohol made her really happy. Maybe she should go ask Maya for another one. Where did Maya wander off to this time?

"Trying something new?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"That's cool, I'm glad to see you finally having some fun," Charlie told her. She smiled. Finally having some fun. What did that mean? Charlie looked around the room, before ducking down to her level. "It's really loud in here, wanna go talk somewhere? Catch up?"

It _was_ loud in Shauna's house. "Sure," she grinned.

Charlie grabbed her hand, and led her through the crowd of people, pulling her down a flight of stairs to the finished basement. He turned the light on, and she smiled taking a seat on the sofa. The basement was empty except for the two of them, and it appeared to be a rec room.

Charlie took a seat next to her, and leaned closer.

"You look different," he said quietly.

"You think so?" she asked, folding her legs in front of her, and leaning her head against the back of the sofa.

"Yah, I do. You look like you are finally having fun." He moved himself close enough that there legs were touching. "Riley, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Riley furrowed her brows.

"The way things ended for us. I don't know what I was thinking." One of his hands made its way to her thigh, and she jumped at the touch.

Realization hit almost immediately.

"Charlie, you're drunk." She pushed his hand away.

"It's just that when you walked in here dressed like that, I realized that I miss you," he ignored her, pushing forward. He roughly pressed his lips to hers before she could get in another word. When she realized what was happening, she did everything in her power to push him away. And she did.

"Charlie!" she shoved him, and stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. We used to kiss all the time. Don't you miss me?" he stood up as well, placing an arm around her waist. She had to look down at his sweaty hand, feigning heat against her bare waist.

"It's not the same Charlie, please stop." Riley grabbed Charlie's hand from her waist and placed it at his side.

Charlie chuckled. "Oh, c'mon, you like it. You used to love it." There went that hand again. Except this time it was making its way to her back, and creeping dangerously low. She fought from cringing. Why did it feel so different when he touched her now? She felt violated.

Riley started to panic. "No, I don't like it." Her voice was firmer now, as she whipped up all the confidence she could muster. _Just pretend._ She put her hands up to Charlie's chest, trying to push him away. But she realized her mistake when Charlie brought his other arm around and pulled her tightly against him.

This wasn't the Charlie she knew, and she hated it. Suddenly, she wanted to cry. She had let her guard down, she went to a party that she didn't want to go to. She let someone she trusted take advantage of her. "I said stop!"

She was attempting to push him away again, when there was suddenly and empty void in front of her. It all happened so quickly; her airy head unable to process what was happening in the blur.

On the floor was Charlie, clenching his jaw, and spitting onto the floor. And recovering from the blow above was Lucas, retracting his fist, anger cursing his face.

"She said stop," Lucas growled.

Charlie looked stunned as he stared back at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for taking advantage of a girl."

"I wasn't taking advantage of her. She was loving it," Charlie said with a smirk, looking back at Riley. "Right Riles?"

She suddenly felt sick. From the sour alcohol taste still in her mouth or the way he sounded when he said her name like that.

Lucas grabbed Charlie by the collar and struck his face twice more, before Charlie put his hands up in defence seeing as he was already on the floor with nowhere to go. "Don't talk to her!"

The sound of her heart beating took over the entire room, and she felt like she was hyperventilating.

"Lucas?" she whispered, still unable to control her voice.

It took him a moment, but he whipped his head in her direction and suddenly he was at her feet, holding her hands in his. She jumped in his arms, his thick arms holding her tightly to his chest. Begging her emotional body to not cry, she counted her breaths. "Please tell me you're okay?" his voice so soft, so concerned. It made everything okay.

"I'm okay," she promised in his ear.

He pulled away. "Can you say it to my face?"

"I-I'm fine," she accidentally stuttered.

"Come on," Lucas pulled on her arm gently, "We're getting out of here."

Upstairs, they were almost out of the house and Lucas was helping Riley put her coat back on, when the brunette she-devil made her final appearance.

"Hey guys, leaving so soon? The party's just starting," Missy said with such a fake smile, Riley almost laughed, despite the circumstances. Why was it that Missy always showed up at the most inconvenient moments?

"Yeah, we've got other business to attend to," Lucas finally replied, grinning at Riley suggestively and wiggling his eye brows.

"Well they were just about to start a game of beer pong I believe, maybe-"

"Sorry Misty, maybe some other time," Lucas apologized, turning back to Riley, putting a hand behind her back. Riley couldn't miss the hurt expression on Missy's face, but watched her recover with a scowl when she met Riley's eyes.

"You're awful," Riley teased the moment the door closed behind them, shoving him slightly, but he could only put an arm around her shoulders, just because he like the way it felt when he was holding her.

"But it was pretty funny," he said.

"It was funny, but it was also kind of mean," Riley smirked, as they walked down the sidewalk.

"What was?"

"Calling her Misty, didn't you see her face?" she started to giggle. She couldn't even keep a straight face.

"That's her name isn't it?" he replied. She just had to laugh at his innocence. It made it so much better.

He stopped walking, unlocked his car, and opened the door for her. "Missy, her name is Missy," Riley smiled, standing inches in front of his face, just the door in between their bodies.

"Whoops," Lucas whispered with a smirk. She had to shake her head with a laugh, maybe he wasn't so innocent. They were close enough that she could kiss him, she found it funny how easily Lucas was able to make her forget about everything Charlie had done. But Lucas moved first, easing her backwards as she flopped into her seat.

She didn't really want to kiss Lucas at that moment anyways, now that she thought about it. Not after Charlie had just kissed her like that. She didn't like being that person who always had to be saved, maybe she would take up self-defence class.

"You good?" Lucas asked again, stealing her from her thoughts. Her fingers were touching her lips, and Lucas had started the car. He was listening to some country western song she'd never heard before.

She had to shake her head slightly, to stop herself from going back to the vision of Charlie's possessive face.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine."

He didn't believe her for a moment, but he decided to drop it. "I'm going to get Farkle and Maya, I'll be right back. Okay?"

X

Riley stirred, when she realized that she was being carried. Her eyes fluttered open to see Maya walking just ahead of her, opening up the front door with a key. She looked above her already knowing it was Lucas carrying her because she recognized his familiar toned arms.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, and he smiled down at her. "Hey," he whispered. "Sorry for waking you, were almost home." Guilt hit Riley as she realized what was happening.

"You can set me down," she replied back hoarsely, patting his chest. She was really thirsty.

Lucas obliged, still holding her arms for balance. Maya continued into the house, while the other two stayed behind.

"Thanks for taking care of me, and for bring us home. You're a really great friend," she told him, giving him a quick hug and kissing his cheek. Her boldness was rewarded with a sweet smile.

"No problem." Riley's eyes widened slightly, and Lucas suddenly became concerned that she'd forgotten something at the party, or remembered what Charlie had done.

"Oh man, I just realized that I still owe you takeout after your grand tour of the city."

"That's right," he grinned, and visibly relaxing.

"How about tomorrow night? It'll be one huge thank you," Riley told him.

"You going to be feeling up to it?"

"You know it."

"Then I am already looking forward to it."

Riley smiled genuinely. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight, Riley Matthews."

 **A/N: So... whatdigayathink? No seriously, please what is going on in your pretty little minds after reading this? My ratings are WOW, but I gotta know what everyone is thinking otherwise I have to wonder if people are actually enjoying this or not. So if you aren't too busy, please toss me a glorious review! Thanks, doll face. :)**


	7. Betrayal

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review last chapter, they all made me super happy and wow look, here's your next update. :)**

 **To the guest who left that beautiful review: Thank you. And I really wanted to introduce Charlie exactly like that. Because I honestly believe that every single person is complex and completely different, the only way we would even look twice at Charlie is if I told a story of him as a completely normal person who was easy to like. But don't you worry we'll see more of him.**

 **And to answer the question from another guest; What is Iridescence? Lol, good question!  
By dictionary definition: it is the property of certain surfaces that appear to change colour as the angle of view or the angle of illumination changes. I like this and chose this title because I again wanted to convey the message that people are layered. There's more to a person then just what we see on the outside. I thought it was a bit clever. Thanks for asking.**

 **Wow, that was a long author's note.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _(Last time in Iridescence)_**

 _"You like her?" Maya asked, walking up to Lucas, easel in hand. She loved art, but she hated all the supplies that came along with it._

 _"W-What?" Lucas stuttered, coming out of his own little trance._

 _Maya chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I see it. You like her." Lucas again watched Riley sticking her nose up at a comment the other boy made._

 _"Of course I do. She's Riley, what's not to like," Lucas replied nonchalantly._

 _X_

 _Charlie looked stunned as he stared back at him. "What the hell was that for?"_

 _"That was for taking advantage of a girl."_

 _"I wasn't taking advantage of her. She was loving it," Charlie said with a smirk, looking back at Riley. "Right Riles?"_

 _X_

 _"Oh man, I just realized that I still owe you takeout after your grand tour of the city."_

 _"That's right," he grinned._

 _"How about tomorrow night? It'll be one huge thank you," Riley told him._

 **Chapter 7** : **Betrayal**

In preparation for her fun night with Lucas, Riley walked into Burger Palace, which in her opinion grilled the best burgers in the city. She promised him a takeout meal in exchange for his perfectly executed tour and it was her turn to deliver. It was only a two minute wait in line before she was called to order.

Her mind was already made up and settled on two simple burger combos, so she paid and waited for the food to be cooked, taking a seat in one of the booths closest to the counter.

It had been a long day, she'd woken up with a head ache, and Maya was nowhere to be found. There was a text from her waiting on her phone when she checked, but all it said was that she had to head out and would talk to her on Monday at school. But the entire day was rather dull as she waited in excitement for Lucas to arrive.

Riley still was in shock of what had happened the night before. Not only had she drank a beer, and gotten tipsy off of it, Charlie had kissed her and she remembered every second of it. It was still horrifying and she dreaded the day she had to look at him in the eyes. It was mainly disappointment that surfaced, because she was still on good terms with Charlie up until that point, and he took advantage of her.

It wasn't right.

Just as Riley was about to put her head phones into her ears to listen to music, familiar laughing lodged itself into Riley's ears. She turned around to see Maya's back surrounded by all of her new friends from school. Pain surfaced, no matter how hard she tried to hold it in. This place was Riley and Maya's place, it was practically sacred ground.

She distracted herself with music, but it still wasn't enough to stop the wheels in her mind to spin faster than ever. Ten minutes seemed to stretch on forever before the cashier handed over the large paper bag full of hot, delicious smelling food.

Relief surfaced as she turned, finally able to leave one of the only places she never thought to be humiliated in, only to find her path blocked by Missy Bradford. "Missy," she said. The older girl's set jaw and icy glare sank her spirits even further. She wanted to crawl into a hole, wishing heartily that she'd gone somewhere – anywhere – else to pick up dinner.

"Matthews," Missy acknowledged. "My sources tell me that you are hanging with Lucas tonight," Missy began, looking around and raising her hands up in a shrug. "But I don't see him."

"What, are you spying on him now?" Riley asked, immediately wishing that she had just ignored the other girl.

Missy laughed coldly. "Just making sure he doesn't fall into the wrong crowd. Guess I need to have another talk with him."

"You don't own him, Missy. That's really possessive," Riley said, defending herself.

"Possessive?" Missy shot back. "I don't think so, hun. You really don't get it, do you? You and Lucas are never going to happen. You're just a boring brown haired loser. Maya doesn't even care about you anymore, why else do you think Lucas hangs out with you? You're his charity case," Missy spat.

Riley stood frozen, as she watched Missy turn on her feet and take a seat back with Maya and all of the other girls, she whispered something into another girl's ear just as Riley began to walk to the exit.

"Maya, you know that girl who you used to hang out with? Riley Matthews?" Missy asked innocently. Maya just nodded but didn't really say anything in response. There were posters spread out all over the table. But Riley only really wondered what Maya was doing hanging out with Missy.

"Ugh. She's a total loser ditz. Maya, she follows you around like a lost puppy, totally stalker-like, doesn't she have any friends?" one of the other girls screeched.

Missy laughed in response, along with most of the other girls, and Riley waited for one of the other girls to speak up – for Maya – to defend her. When she didn't, tears threatened to sting her eyes.

"Maya?" Riley asked in a small voice, coming only slightly closer to the booth where they were sitting.

The girls piped up and realized their mistake, and horror became of Maya's face.

"Riley," Maya whispered, trying to find the words, while the other girls only looked slightly uncomfortable as they waited for Maya to continue.

Riley flinched and dropped her gaze, trying to gain confidence. "No, we are done. Have fun with your new friends, Maya," Riley sneered, with her last bit of strength, before walking out of the building, putting her ear buds back in her ears, tightening her scarf, and letting the tears of betrayal fall from her eyes.

X

"Auggie?" she called loudly.

"What?" came his voice from the kitchen. Riley followed the sound, dumping her purse and coat at the entrance of their apartment along her way. She was unsurprised to find her brother standing at the island, a quarter of the way through a recently delivered pizza.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" she asked, setting the bag from the Burger Palace on the counter and starting to pull things out.

"Mom called and said she would be working late on a case, and Dad is going for drinks with Uncle Shaun and Uncle John," said Auggie with a shrug. He caught sight of Riley's face and frowned. "Have you been crying?"

"Uhm, yeah," Riley said wiping her eyes one last time to hide the evidence. "I had a stupid fight with Maya."

"You okay?" His eyes fell on the food she had just unpacked. "That's a lot of food."

"Oh," she said, "yeah, I have a, uh, a friend coming over."

"Good, because for a second there, I was worried you might be doing some kind of binge thing."

Riley rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm before heading out of the kitchen to put her stuff away. She barely had hung up her coat in her closet when the boor buzzed, letting her know Lucas had arrived. "I'll get it," she yelled. She took one quick look in her vanity mirror and despaired over her obvious post-cry face – at least her makeup wasn't smeared – then dashed out of her room. She descended the stairs two at a time, rendering her slightly flushed and out of breath when she reached the door.

Thinking she probably looked like a complete mess, she smoothed a few stray strands of hair away from her face, and pulled the door open. There stood Lucas, looking more gorgeous than ever before, his hair spiked up and he fitted blue sweater nearly making her drool.

"Hey, city girl," he said, teasing smirk firmly in place.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Come on in," she said stepping aside. "I've got everything set up in the kitchen, and we can watch a movie or something if you want."

"Sounds good to me," said Lucas with a grin. Riley led the way to the kitchen where Auggie was currently on his fourth slice of pizza. He froze when he saw Riley's company.

" _This_ is your 'friend'?" he said, staring at Lucas with no small amount of mistrust.

"You must be the little brother, Auggie," Lucas said, unfazed by Auggie's reaction to him. "I'm Lucas."

"What are you, like twenty?" said Auggie. "What are you doing hanging out with my sister?"

" _Auggie_ ," said Riley. "Knock it off!"

"If you must know, Riley and I are planning to elope in Vegas," said Lucas, throwing an arm casually around Riley's shoulders as if he did it all the time. Heaving a dramatic sigh, he looked at Riley, who was now fighting back giggles at the appalled look on Auggie's face. "I guess we can't count on him to cover for us with you parent's like you were hoping, baby."

Riley pouted. "That's going to make it much riskier," she said placing a hand on Lucas's chest, looking into his eyes with the soppiest expression she could muster, though her entire body was shaking now with the effort not to laugh, "but we can still make this work. Our love can overcome anything!"

"What the hell?!" said Auggie furiously.

It was too much. Lucas and Riley both burst out laughing. Riley hadn't expected to laugh at all today, but now she had to cling to Lucas to keep from toppling over.

"You guys are such losers," Auggie grumbled, taking the pizza box over to the table instead.

It took at least a minute for them to recover.

" _Nice_ improv," said Riley when she could finally speak again, now holding herself up with the edge of the counter.

"Messing around with the little guys is my specialty", Lucas told her. "I have younger cousins."

"Clearly not your only specialty," said Riley. "I thought I was supposed to be the one returning the favour tonight, not the other way around. You're totally stealing my thunder."

"I told you I was competitive," said Lucas smugly. "You shouldn't underestimate me."

They were still standing dangerously close to each other. Their eyes met, and the grin faded off Riley's face. After a couple of seconds, her gaze was drawn to his lips, which were still twisted in that smirk. If she just leaned a little closer, she'd be able to kiss him. But the thought had barely entered her head when everything about him having a girlfriend back in Texas flooded back into her mind like a bucketful of icy water.

"So, uh," she said, shaking herself, "I got us burgers." She gestured to the counter with all the food from the restaurant laid out. "If you need more condiments, they're in the fridge door." She briefly looked up at Lucas to see him staring again, but he recovered quickly.

"I'm hurt, Riley," said Lucas. "I bring you all over the city, play this little game with you, and all it's worth to you is a burger?"

"You're the one who specified that you wanted takeout," said Riley loftily. "In New York that basically leaves me choosing from a million different places." She opened the bag of fries and popped one into her mouth. "Besides, maybe I'd rather return the favour in multiple installments."

"I accept those terms," he replied, making his eyes do that playful flashing thing and snatching a couple of fries for himself.

Riley opened one of the packages with a burger taking a bite, then wrinkling her nose and lifting the bun.

"You don't like pickles?" said Lucas, watching her remove the offending dill slices while he unwrapped his own burger. "What's wrong with you?"

"If you want mine, you can have them," said Riley with raised eye brows. Lucas obliged.

Auggie returned to grab a coke out of the fridge when he turned to Riley and Lucas. "Just how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 18," Lucas told him with a raised eye brow.

Auggie watched him closely, making Lucas slightly uncomfortable. "Does dad know about him?"

" _Auggie_ ," Riley groaned. "Of course he does. Now go call Ava or something."

Auggie huffed, still feeling protective of his sister before trudging away to the living room, muttering words under his breath that neither of the two could clearly make out.

"Is Ava his girlfriend or something?" Lucas asked in between bites obviously unsuspecting.

"Girlfriend," Riley confirmed, dipping some fries into ketchup. Lucas's face wore astonishment.

"Isn't he like 11?"

"Ten, he's been with Ava since he was five," she said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" Lucas replied with wide eyes. "What do they even do?"

"It's actually incredibly amusing. One week they are together and the next week they 'break up', and it's back and forth banter like they've been married for thirty years or something. Mom hates her, but she's the little sister I never had."

"I thought Maya was the sister you never had," said Lucas, causing Riley to tense up, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucas. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up, I'm assuming you two still aren't on very good terms."

Riley fiddled with her fries. "Yeah…" she replied, when she looked up at Lucas, she felt like she needed to explain herself more. "I saw her when I was picking up takeout, and it kind of made things worse."

"Is that why you were crying?" he asked. Riley looked up at Lucas embarrassed that it was so obvious. Not so discreetly, Lucas touched the skin underneath her eyes with his thumb, causing Riley to tense once again. He stroked her face carefully, which burned at his touch. "You're eyes are still a little red and puffy."

She tore her gaze, unable to handle the contact without wanting to kiss him.

"What did she say?" he said quietly. "May I ask?"

Riley paused for a moment, contemplating. She would have preferred not to relive the moment of Maya's betrayal, but maybe what she needed was Lucas's reassurance and comfort. "It's stupid, one of her friends saw me and called me a stalker, saying I was a loser for following Maya around," Riley took a deep breath, trying to control her breathing again. "I've learned to not really care what other's think of me. But Maya didn't defend me. That's all." Lucas looked at her with sad eyes, which she was hoping to avoid.

"That's not stupid, Riley. Betrayal is one of the worst feelings in the world. You have every right to be pissed. I know I would be."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," he confirmed.

"It's just that Maya has always been there for me. She would always go out of her way to make sure that I never heard what other people were saying about me, and I did the same for her. It was how we worked, we were a duet. Now? It just hurts so much."

Lucas nodded and extended his arms for a hug, something she really needed, so she complied.

They were just finishing their food with Auggie came back to put the remaining pizza in the fridge, and when they noticed his wary expression, they couldn't resist teasing him a little more. They started doing sickeningly sweet couple-y things like feeding each other the last few fries while calling each other ridiculous pet names.

"You two better pay me back for that pizza when you make me puke it all up," he said, scowling.

Riley laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. We'll stop", she said.

" _Thank_ you," Auggie said, heading into the living room.

"Spoilsport," Lucas muttered into Riley's ear, causing her to shiver, but he withdrew to a more respectable distance. "If you want to get that movie going, I can clean this up."

"I don't know," she said, looking at him suspiciously. "Is this going to count against me? I was supposed to be returning the favour."

"Only if you pick a vampire movie. But I'm a neat freak so you get the cleanup for free."

Riley snickered. "Okay." Auggie was sitting in the recliner when she went into the living room. She frowned at him. "You staying?"

"Until he goes," he said, a very stubborn expression on his face.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Don't be so paranoid. We're just friends."

"I don't care," he replied.

Feeling slightly guilty for harassing him so much in the kitchen, Riley made her movie selection partly for his benefit. She popped the disk in, grabbed the remotes for the TV and DVD player, and flopped onto the big couch.

Lucas was back by the time the menu screen came up. " _The Breakfast Club_ ," he said approvingly. "Haven't seen that one in a while." Instead of taking the unoccupied love seat, he shot Auggie a wicked grin. Before either Matthew's sibling could say a word, he had seized Riley by the ankles, hoisted her legs up off the third cushion, sat down, and dropped her caves across his lap.

"Seriously?" said Auggie, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Riley rolled her head around the armrest to look at him and shrugged, but offered no other reaction to Lucas's move.

X

 _The Breakfast Club_ was as fun to watch as it always was, but Riley found herself wishing now and then that she had picked something that she couldn't recite word for word instead. While she and Lucas had been talking, eating, and messing with Auggie, It had been easy to avoid miserable thoughts about Maya and her depressing lifestyle, but the movie wasn't nearly as good of a distraction; Especially with her feet touching his thighs so gracefully.

Lucas, however, seemed to be the most into the movie out of the three of them. Laughing out loud, and scoffing at overly cheesy moments, muttering words such as, 'that would never happen in real life'. Riley realized one thing more than anything else whilst watching the movie; she loved hearing Lucas laugh and react to things.

When it got to the part with Claire and Bender's final kiss before he walked away to the tune of her favourite song, Lucas let out a loud snort.

"What?" Riley asked.

"It's just that kiss was awful, and then he puts in her earing? That's messed up. They just met that day, and they are acting like it was true love."

"They're just actors," said Auggie. "It's not like it was real."

"No, I'm with Lucas," said Riley. "We should be able to _see_ their passion if they are really in love."

"But that's not the point of the movie," Auggie argued. "It's five completely different people bonding over detention, that's it."

"So?" said Lucas. "I'd rather see the real deal than something uncomfortable like that. We don't even know if they are going to see each other again!"

"What, so you think you could've done it better, then?" said Auggie.

"Hell yes I could've!" said Lucas indignantly. He looked over at Riley and waggled his eyebrows. "What do you say, wanna be my demonstration buddy?"

"Why not?" said Riley, swinging her legs down so she could sit up and scooting closer to him.

"Okay, I am so done here," said Auggie loudly, before jumping up and practically running out of the room.

Riley wanted to laugh this one off like they had the other fake couple pranks but it seemed that all the humor of the situation had fled with Auggie, and she was left painfully aware of the fact that she was once again within kissing distance of the most attractive guy she'd ever seen. Auggie's presence had made it all safe and easy not to think about the implications of anything, but now the air was think with tension and Lucas's beautiful, piercing eyes were locked on hers and all she could think about was how amazing of a kisser he probably was. They leaned closer. One of Lucas's hands came up to cradle the base of her neck, and her eyes drifted shut.

At first it was just a ghost of a kiss, lingering slightly, as they became comfortable with the touch of the other, but then it grew hungry, neither of them entirely realizing how much they truly needed each other. Lucas's hands were still careful, and his kisses left her enchanted. She had waited so long, wondering what it might feel like to have her lips pressed to his, and now that they knew, she never wanted to know a life without them.

He was such a good kisser, which she knew could only be granted by experience. Girlfriend. Lucas had a girlfriend.

"Lucas, wait," she pushed him away slightly.

"What's wrong? Are we going to fast?" he asked, a concerned expression lurking on his face.

She smiled. "No, that's not it." She put some distance between the two of them. "You have a girlfriend, Lucas. Back in Texas." He shook his head, leaning to kiss her neck slowly.

"No," he whispered sending shivers up her spine. "I ended things with her last week."

"Really?" Riley asked, relief saturating her body.

"There's only you," he repeated, returning his lips to their rightful place against hers.

For the next half an hour, the two laughed and shared their hopes and dreams, whilst stealing kisses every once and a while, and bonding more than ever before.

Riley heard the sound of a vehicle door shutting outside the house, and she stood up. "I think my parents are home," she said picking up the morsels of popcorn that fell onto the couch.

"Want me to go?" asked Lucas, also getting to his feet.

"Wait," said Riley. "I'll introduce you. They'll want to know whose car is parked out there anyway." He nodded, and they started to make their way towards the door, but it opened before they reached the hall. "We're home!" Cory called loudly.

"Thank God!" came Auggie's muffled response from upstairs, which made Lucas smirk and Riley giggle in spite of herself. Another couple of steps and they were in the hall. Cory and Topanga broke off whatever they were talking about when they saw Lucas.

"Who's this, honey?" asked Topanga.

"Mr. Friar," Cory acknowledge at the same time. The two exchanged a look.

"I told you about Lucas, Mom, he's the one who brought me home the night of that disaster party." Understanding overcame Topanga's face and she smiled brightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucas," Topanga said pleasantly. She looked over at Cory who was glaring at Lucas with narrowed eyes.

"Um…" Lucas paused, before looking back at Topanga with a smile. "It's great to meet you as well Mrs. Matthews. It's good to see you again, sir" He looked down at Riley who looked the most uncomfortable of all of them. "I should get going, I'll see you Monday, Riley?" Lucas asked hopeful.

She nodded, and grinned. For the first time in a while, she was excited for Monday to come. "Bye Lucas."

 **A/N:** **Hi, all. Thanks so much for reading. I added a little Auggie in there for you. Quick question: What do we think of Maya right now? What on earth is she doing with Missy?**


	8. Lost

_**(** **Last time in Iridesence** **)**_

 _"Maya, you know that girl who you used to hang out with? Riley Matthews?" Missy asked innocently. Maya just nodded but didn't really say anything in response. There were posters spread out all over the table. But Riley only really wondered what Maya was doing hanging out with Missy._

 _"Ugh. She's a total loser ditz. Maya, she follows you around like a lost puppy, totally stalker-like, doesn't she have any friends?" one of the other girls screeched._

 _Missy laughed in response, along with most of the other girls, and Riley waited for one of the other girls to speak up – for Maya – to defend her. When she didn't, tears threatened to sting her eyes._

 _"Maya?" Riley asked in a small voice, coming only slightly closer to the booth where they were sitting._

 _X_

 _"Charlie, you're drunk." Riley pushed his hand away._

 _"It's just that when you walked in here dressed like that, I realized that I miss you," he ignored her, pushing forward. He roughly pressed his lips to hers before she could get in another word. When she realized what was happening, she did everything in her power to push him away. And she did._

 _"Charlie!" she shoved him, and stood up. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Kissing you. We used to kiss all the time. Don't you miss me?" he stood up as well, placing an arm around her waist. She had to look down at his sweaty hand, feigning heat against her bare waist._

 _"It's not the same Charlie, please stop." Riley grabbed Charlie's hand from her waist and placed it at his side._

 _X_

 _"Please tell me you're okay?" Lucas's voice was so soft, so concerned. It made everything okay._

 _"I'm okay," she promised in his ear._

 _He pulled away. "Can you say it to my face?"_

 _"I-I'm fine," she accidentally stuttered._

 **Chapter 8** : Lost

"Lucas seems like a nice boy," Topanga slide a cup of steaming hot cocoa across the table to her daughter.

Riley looked up from her notebooks in surprise, but saw the peace offering placed between them and had to smile in appreciation.

"He is," Riley admitted after a moment of silence, smiling at herself, replaying their kisses over and over in her mind. Riley couldn't help but feel guilty for having a boy over in the house without her parent's knowledge. Even if it was an almost completely innocent act. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was coming over."

Topanga softened. "I'm not mad, honey. I trust you. I raised you to be respectful of the rules and you've never given me a reason before to doubt that trust."

"Thanks, Mom," Riley replied, taking a sip of the hot chocolate and sliding her homework off to the side.

"Now, why haven't we heard from Maya in a few days?" Riley sighed. Topanga always got straight to the point; she was a lawyer after all. It's what she was best at.

"She's busy," Riley said quietly, not wanting her parents to be disappointed in Maya just as she was.

Topanga raised her brow, not quite believe it.

"With her new friends," Riley tried again. Looking back down at the steaming cup between her fingers.

The unconvinced brow staying high.

"Doing homework…"

How on earth was Topanga not in pain from raising her brow so high? Riley released a frustrated groan. This was why she was a lawyer; literally the only thing she had to do was look at people a certain way and they would sing like a canary.

"She threw me under the bus, okay? I have a knife in my back! It hurt's mom! Why did she do that?" Riley started to raise her voice.

Topanga's brows finally softened as concern flooded through her body. Riley was easy to read; but maybe that was just because Topanga was her mother. She'd changed her diapers, soothed the cries, and witnessed every heartwarming smile. Topanga was aware that Riley had a history of people letting her down, and it broke her heart.

"Oh, Riley," Topanga whispered, sliding around the table to the bench on the other side where Riley was currently sitting, wrapping her arms around her heart broken daughter.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered into her mother's ear just as the tears began to slide down her face. She hated herself for crying so much lately, but the pain was sometimes just too much to handle and it was ten times harder when the people she cared about let her down so much.

Topanga grabbed her daughter's face between her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with you, sweetie. You are so much more than you let yourself see. Maya's just lost right now. I know it's hard, and you've already given her the benefit of the doubt. But Maya has been loyal her entire life; that much hasn't changed. She's just lost, she'll find her way back eventually."

X

Monday came quicker than Riley hoped, because while she was looking forward to seeing Lucas and kissing him again, there was still a knife in her back from Maya's betrayal and she was trying her best to figure out how to deal all of that drama.

Maya had tried to contact her in every way possible, but Riley turned off her phone, locked her bay window, shut her curtains, and her parents were under strict orders of not allowing her into the house, under any circumstances.

Was she over reacting? She thought not.

But the dread of not having closed doors to hide behind was beginning to wear on her. She didn't even know what she was going to say when she saw her.

She felt like a timid cat, tiptoeing through the hallways early that Monday morning. The hallways were mainly empty, being as she got a ride to school with her father, she had to be early, and she didn't mind. Maybe this way she could avoid all the people she didn't want to see.

However, against her better judgement, there was Maya, sitting on the floor in front of her locker, crossed-legged and sketching something in her notebook. About to turn on her heal to avoid the confrontation, Maya looked up and saw Riley.

"Riley!" Maya shouted, gathering her belongings. "Riley wait!"

She sighed. "Maya…"

"Please, I know I don't deserve it, but you deserve it. Please just hear me out," Maya begged.

Riley took a deep breath in trying to collect her patience.

"In life, no matter what happens, sometimes all you need is someone who will be there for you no matter what!" Riley quoted. "Now who was it that said that?" Maya never looked smaller, there was a vulnerability in her that Riley had never seen before. She almost seemed lost.

"It was me. And Riley, I get it, I understand it completely-"

"No, I don't think you do, because I've been really hurting lately, and not just from your betrayal, which by the way hurt like hell. How about that I let you get me drunk and I let my guard down again, just for Charlie to – I can't even. Maya, and you just sit there and act like we haven't known each other forever. I've always been there for you, when your dad left, through every heart break and I was always a shoulder to cry on, but the moment I am actually hurting, you're where? Exchanging insults with Missy? Maya, what happened to you?"

"Riley, I – I have no words that can express how sorry I am."

"I have been so lost," Riley bit her lip to keep from crying. "And you didn't even see it." The irises of her eyes sparkled from the forming tears. Maya suddenly realized just how much damage she's done. Small acts are all fine, but they add up and just like that, she didn't even realize she lost something until it was gone. One last time, Riley took in a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Can you just give me some space for a while? I need time to process everything that's happened."

Maya watched Riley closely, realising that her stubborn friend was not about to let her come back that easily.

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I want," Riley said quickly, shutting the door of her locker.

"But I am not giving up on you Riley," Maya whispered.

Riley paused staring straight ahead, listening to Maya's broken voice. But she couldn't hear it right now; not when so much has happened. Maybe tomorrow, or next week. But not today. She turned on her heel and evaded the area. It was such a hard thing to do, to reject her best friend like that. Riley realized that whenever something remotely similar to this ever happened before, she always had Maya to come running to, but now? No one. Who could she possible tell that would listen to her issues.

She didn't even know where to go.

She wasn't again pulled out of her thoughts until she accidentally came face to face with the one other person she dreaded to see more today than Maya.

"Charlie," she breathed out slowly, and the memories flooded back in. The assault, the force, and the way his hand reached slowly down her back with the rough feeling of his lips against hers. If it wasn't for his still bruised jaw, she would have slapped him.

His eyes widened. "Riley," he begged. Blood froze in her veins and she suddenly felt sick the moment the words left his mouth, and all she could do was shake her head slowly and bite her lip to keep herself from crying.

"I am so sorry about what happened, Riley. I know you must hate me right now, and I deserve it, I do. But I still love you Riley."

"Stop," she hissed. This time Charlie shut his mouth and froze. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to use your love for me as an excuse for your actions. You were drunk, _again,_ and you used me; you took advantage of me. Charlie that is unforgiveable. You need to get help; you are way too young to throw your life away because of this drinking problem you have. And then, you need to leave me alone, because I never want to see you again." Teary eyed, she spun on her feet before he could get another comment in. She didn't miss his defeat, and even the watering of his own eyes; the overwhelmed look on his face told her that even he didn't know where to go and while she could tell that he was sincere, what he did was still inexcusable.

She tried to catch her breath from all the drama in her life catching up to her so quickly. The girl's rest room was just around the corner and she knew she could make it as long as she wasn't interrupted again.

"Riley!" Lucas chirped just as she rounded the corner, the biggest smile on his face, but it was wiped away just as quick as he came into sight. Why was everyone always in front of her? "What happened?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer, and she cried into Lucas's chest, sobbing quietly as he caressed her back in small circles with his hand, and twisting his fingers into her hair. She had never done well with confrontation. Still, she couldn't believe that she was able to put both of the people who wronged her in their place. It was more than what she thought she was capable of. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly the welcoming Lucas was hoping for early that Monday morning. In fact, he suddenly felt furious that someone had caused Riley pain and he tried to control the anger building up inside of him with the compassion Riley needed.

It took her a moment to calm down, her breathing became more regular, and slowly, she pulled away from his chest, wiping her eyes.

"Come on," Lucas said. "We're getting out of here."

Apparently, Riley didn't need much convincing, because she pulled her backpack up on her shoulder and let Lucas put an arm around her leading her down the hallway and out into the world.

X

Lucas had his own plans for the day, his mind wandering rampant as he watched Riley sleep in the passenger seat of his car and he drove along the freeway leaving the sky scrapers in the rear view mirror. Lucas tried to get her to talk when he sat her down in the seat, but she turned in the other direction and before he knew it her breathing began to slow and he knew she was sleeping.

Still; he couldn't help but wonder why on earth someone as beautiful and precious as Riley deserved all this pain bottled up in her. So many wrongs committed against her, slowing her stride. She was the sun and the light she omitted every time she was around people was outstanding; yet somehow the spark igniting her candle was slowly diminishing.

Lucas made the decision in those moments that he would never live to see the day when her spark went out completely and he was going to be the reason to bring her back. He was going to re-ignite the hope she had for the world.

A/N: Staaaap making me blush with all you amazing reviews. (And by that I mean never staaap) They were literally all so sweet, I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. So Lucas has his hands on his steering wheel driving them to – well you'll just have to wait and see. Where would you like them to go? Any suggestions?


	9. Breakthrough

**_(Last time in Iridescence)_**

"Riley, I – I have no words that can express how sorry I am."

"I have been so lost," Riley bit her lip to keep from crying. "And you didn't even see it." One last time, Riley took in a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Can you just give me some space for a while? I need time to process everything that's happened."

Maya watched Riley closely, realising that her stubborn friend was not about to let her come back that easily.

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I want," Riley said quickly, shutting the door of her locker.

"But I am not giving up on you Riley," Maya whispered.

X

"Come on," Lucas said. "We're getting out of here."

Lucas made the decision in those moments that he would never live to see the day when Riley's spark went out completely and he was going to be the reason to bring her back. He was going to re-ignite the hope she had for the world.

 **Chapter 9: Breakthrough**

 ** _A/N: Kapow!_**

Lucas sighed, turning on his feet to face his small car, listening to the sound of the tone in his phone. Riley was still sleeping, and it was nearly ten in the morning, he figured that Mr. Matthews would be on his break about then in between classes, so he decided to give him a call. Lucas was not stupid, he had been raised well enough to know the difference between right and wrong and how to prevent a wrong.

"Hello?" Cory replied. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Hi Mr. Matthews. It's Lucas Friar. There was an incident before classes this morning and Riley got really upset." There was no right way to say the words, but they had to be said.

"With Maya?" Cory asked carefully. Lucas was surprised by his tone, it was as if Cory expected something like this to happen.

"Yes," Lucas replied, sparing any details. Riley hadn't shared much with him about what happened but he knew the just of the events.

"So where is she?"

"Maine," Lucas said slowly. "We went for a drive."

"You're where?!" Cory shouted. Lucas winced, even though he had expected an outburst from the girl's father he still wished he would be forgiving.

"Sir, you have to understand that Riley was falling into a black hole back there. She needs this. Please, I'll have her home safe and sound this evening."

"Since you're already there, I guess there isn't much I can do about it. So you better have her back safe, otherwise you best be sleeping with one eye open at night. Got it?" Mr. Matthews threatened.

Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y-yes sir." There was nothing in the world more intimidating than a father who loved his daughter.

"Be safe," Cory said before hanging up his end of the phone. Lucas looked back at the screen of his phone, sighing. He didn't enjoy being disrespectful of other people's rules, but Riley needed this. And Lucas would have done anything for Riley.

This day was already off to a rocky start, and he knew that if he wanted to make this day memorable for the girl in his passenger seat, he was going to have to step it up a notch.

X

When he first started driving, Lucas had no idea where he was driving. He didn't even know his own neighbourhood yet, let alone the city or even the state. All he had to do was take a quick look at the Atlantic Ocean and see the statue of Liberty and he knew; he knew exactly where he would be taking Riley.

The gas gauge sounded and Lucas realized he had been putting off purchasing gas until he drove through a town with a decent price. He sighed, and detoured to the nearest town. They were almost there anyways.

He began filling the tank, and watched Riley from the different angle. He wondered if she had actually been able to sleep at night, since she had slept the entire drive. Maybe everything that had been going on in her life was keeping her up at night. He couldn't really blame her, it just broke his heart.

The gas dispenser grip tightened against the car, and Lucas pulled it out, placing it against the tank again. He pulled out his wallet and walked into the store to pay.

On his way back to the car, he had to smile to himself. Maybe he was being selfish, but he had a good feeling about spending the day with Riley and spoiling her. Something maybe she wasn't used to. All of his attention was going to be directly at her. That was why he had a bag a sour gummy worms in his hands.

"Hey, Riley," he said softly, opening his door and taking a seat in the car. He smile to himself and turned to her.

Lucas began to panic when he saw that Riley's seat that she had been occupying for the past two and a half hour was empty. Frantically, he looked around the car, looking for any trace of the brunette girl. Anything that might give him a clue as to where she could have run off to. Riley was fragile today, acting unlike herself, so Lucas was unfamiliar as to how she might be acting right now, and whether or not she had left to go to the bathroom or possibly.

"Riley!" he called loudly.

He had two choices; either wait for her to come back and hope she's safe or start searching for her. Either way he promised her father that she would stay safe, and when she wasn't in his reach, then she wasn't safe.

In that moment he realized exactly where they were. A large sign with a large picture of a white flower stood about a hundred yards away from him. They were in Gilbert, a small tourist town on the coast of Maine. Knowing Riley, she would find her way to the place with the best view. Either that or the bathroom.

He wandered across the road, towards the ocean, walking along the board walk, hoping that his instincts were right.

"Riley?" he called again, whipping his head back and forth, not taking the time to enjoy the view just yet.

The ocean breeze felt cool against his skin. Riley couldn't have gotten far. He had only left her alone for a few moments. He turned around, deciding to check the opposite direction.

And there she was, throwing small pebbles into the ocean and sitting on a large rock across the beach. Her windblown hair flying gracefully in the wind. Riley hugged her knees as if to keep warm. She was still wearing a coat, but the autumn air was chilly.

She must have heard him coming, because she looked up at him in acknowledgement no clear expression, before focusing her attention back on the pebbles and letting them sink into the water.

Lucas took a seat on the rock next to her, and let himself enjoy the view.

"You know, I think this qualifies as kidnapping," Riley said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Kidnapping?" Lucas laughed.

"I don't remember consenting to… this," Riley waved her hands in the air.

"Do you want me to drive you back to school?" Lucas asked, already knowing the answer. But she was right, maybe she should have asked.

"No," she said quickly, letting out a nervous laugh. "I could do without school for a little while."

"That's what I thought."

Riley let a sad smile brief her face as she drew shapes in the rock with her fingers. "It's really beautiful here," she admitted. "Where are we?"

"Gilbert, Maine. The most beautiful town on the east coast."

Riley scoffed. "According to who?" she asked.

"According to their sign." Lucas whipped a rock as far as he could into the ocean, and watched the ripples dance across the surface of the water.

"Hmm. I imagine it's probably biased. But it is pretty."

"I agree."

"Why did you choose Gilbert?" she asked.

"You did actually. I was just going to drive until something felt right."

"You were not," she shoved his shoulder playfully. Lucas always had everything planned to a T. He wasn't a huge fan of surprises. "But this place feels pretty right to me," Riley's sad smile never left her face.

"Riley?" he asked, watching her carefully, worried she would crawl back into her shell. "I don't want to make you do or say anything that you're uncomfortable with. I would never do that. But I think it might help to talk about it."

"It?" she asked, trying to feign innocence. She wanted nothing more than to just run forever and see what happened. Lucas saw right through her and wasn't about to let her push what happened away that quickly.

"Everything, but I think especially about Maya, clearly there is more to the story than you're letting on, and maybe it's been going on a lot longer than anyone thought."

She sighed, and focused on the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks. "Maya taught me that. She's taught me a lot, but how to hide my feelings was definitely at the top of that list."

"Why did Maya need to teach you that?"

"She didn't need to, in fact I don't think she even realized that she did. Now, it's not my story to tell, so I'll paraphrase; basically Maya has a history of people leaving her, she never trusted people easily for that reason. The people she cares about don't tend to stick around so what better way to avoid that pain then to not let people in."

Lucas sat further back against the edge of the rock, listening in detail, memorizing her words.

"How can someone not pick up on those signs when listening to her best friend destroy herself from the inside out? So maybe I don't trust people as much as I used to. I'm different now, and so is everyone else. They care about different things than they used to, and that's fine. It's natural. But for years, Maya would push down those thoughts and feelings, claiming they weren't important. But I could see right through her." Riley smiled sadly. "That's why we were best friends. That's just how we functioned."

"You're lucky to have someone like that." Lucas sensed a breakthrough.

"I guess nothing lasts forever though, does it?" Riley chuckled humourlessly.

Lucas frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"She couldn't see it. She couldn't see how much I was hurting. She thought everything was fine. And that's when I knew, because things were feeling worse, and she didn't say anything about it. How can you be best friends with someone who can't tell when your heart is broken?"

A lopsided frown tilted on his face.

"Riley…"

"No," she interrupted. "I think that's enough for now. You brought me here to distract me, right?"

Lucas nodded, watching her pull away from him. At least they were able to talk as much as they did. He didn't think he would even have been able to get as much as he did out of her, so he tallied it as a small victory.

They would get where they were supposed to be eventually.

"Then distract away," she said, jumping off the rock and smiling genuinely for the first time all day. "We are in a beautiful town, and we drove all this way. I'm starving, and I really want to see what's on the other side of that hill," Riley pointed across town.

X

Riley found a small deli where she and Lucas purchased sandwiches while having a gorgeous view overlooking the ocean. She conversed with Lucas enough to make him believe that everything might be okay. But Lucas wasn't fooled; it was a front, and she was doing a fairly good job too. To the untrained eye, it might even seem like normal Riley behaviour. But Lucas had seen Riley at her finest that first night they met, and the Riley he knew from that night was much more expressive and passionate than the Riley who was talking to him right now. That Riley knew what she wanted, and this Riley was only interested in making it through the day.

On the way into of the deli, Lucas found a shelf of brochures and grabbed a few of them. The turned out to be useful, and one of them stood out more than the others. Riley was inhaling the thick vanilla milkshake in front of her with a spoon.

She looked up at Lucas with a sour expression. "What?" he asked chuckling.

"Brain freeze," she cringed squinting her eyes hoping it would help the coldness in her body evaporate.

He had to laugh at her, because this was the closest she had actually come to the Riley he loved. When she seemed to be recovered from the freeze, she took another drink, and Lucas slid a brochure across the table so that she could take a closer look.

"Gilberts Stables and Trail Hikes," Riley read out loud. "The 'Maine' Attraction in the prettiest town on the east coast. Ha ha, very clever," Riley mused. She continued to read through the pamphlet in solitude, letting a small smirk slip onto her face every once and a while. "Sounds like a lot of fun," she admitted honestly.

"So you wanna?"

"Sure, but I might be a little rusty on a horse. It's been a few years since I've rode one."

"That's okay," Lucas replied. "I'll be off my game too, it's been three months."

Riley rolled her eyes at the cowboy in front of her.

"Are you two finished?" the waitress asked coming to their table and gathering the plates clean of any evidence that there were once sandwiches on them.

"I think so, we'll take the cheque," Lucas replied.

"Together or separate?" she asked, hopeful. Riley could see the lust in her eyes, watching Lucas. She imagined that in that moment the waitress was undressing him with her eyes. Normally, she would have minded, but right now, she wasn't in the mood. That and she understood how the girl felt. Lucas was gorgeous.

"Together," Lucas answered pulling out his wallet. Riley didn't miss the defeat that was evident on the waitresses face.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Riley stuttered, slightly flustered with his answer.

"I was raised to pay for the girl, Riley, please don't argue with me on this one, because I am not going to let you pay."

She leaned back in her booth, slouching slightly in defeat. "Fine", she huffed, with a smile threatening to betray her as Lucas watched her amused shaking his head. It was moments like this that make Riley so adorably attractive. Lucas just wanted to hold her and kiss every inch of her body.

He was actually beginning to believe that she had completely forgotten about that morning's activity, and he was thrilled that he was able to take away that burden even if it was just for a few moments.

He just had to wonder how long it would last.

X

Soon, Lucas and Riley found their way to the stables after a five minute drive out of town. The stables were beautiful, consisting of three conjoining red wooden barns, and beautiful landscaping. Lucas helped Riley up onto her horse before he got on his. Hers was a pinto, brown, white and black. The pinto was called Penny and when Lucas asked why she chose the pinto instead of the stunning black stallion, Riley shrugged and said, "She looks like she hasn't seen the trails in a while." It was true, Penny was a little rusty, but she and Riley worked in sync, coordinating perfectly. They were the perfect match.

It wasn't until later that Lucas realized that Riley chose Penny because Penny reminded her of herself.

Being on a horse again, walking the trails with their horses, it seemed to Lucas that he never left his horses at home. Riding came so naturally to him, it felt like he was back in Texas again. Except this time it was better, because Riley was right there beside him. That, and their view. They found there way to a trial that led along the ocean.

Riley rode along side Lucas, neither of them talking, but it was a comfortable silence. Which made things ten times better.

"What's your horse's name back at home?" Riley asked Lucas after a while, a content smile on her face.

"Conway," Lucas reminisced. "I got him north of Austin when I found of that some farmer was auctioning off horses for meat. Conway was there in the back all by himself, scared as hell, bucking at anyone who went near him. No one wanted him, but I saw the potential in him. He was angry and frustrated, and he really messed up my trailer that day on the way home. But things got better slowly. He figured out that I wasn't going to hurt him, and that I had the food. That horse never let me down."

Riley smiled, realizing Lucas and his horse were a lot like her and Maya. Maya was flawed, and she had really messed up Riley's life. But it had always been worth it; every second of it.

"You miss Texas?" Riley asked.

"Everyday," he admitted. "But then I see you. And it's worth it." Riley's gaze shot from the trail in front of her to Lucas, who was watching her in adoration. He knew it was a long shot and that maybe she wouldn't believe it. But it was true. He meant every word of it.

She studied him for a moment; still unsure, but settled back into the horse, petting her main.

"Come on, Penny. Let's show Lucas how fast a pretty pinto like you can really go," she leaned forwards and told her horse, grinning mischievously back at Lucas. He got the hint, and as soon as Riley took off ahead of him, he was right behind her.

"You're a lot better at riding then you lead me to believe," Lucas told her as they both slowed their horses to a trot. Riley smiled to herself, petting Penny gently.

"Maya and I took lessons every summer when we went to Philadelphia to visit my grandparents. I have the best memories from those summers."

"Tell me about it."

Riley smiled. "Well we started the lessons when I was 11 and I begged Maya to do them with me. But my second lesson, I fell off and broke my arm. Not only was I devastated, but I swore to never ride a horse. Maya loved the horses, but after I fell, neither of us rode for the rest of the summer. When I was 12, Maya dragged me kicking and screaming to those lessons. I was so terrified that I cried the entire time I was on the horse. But after I fed the horse a carrot and I hadn't fallen off yet so everything seemed to be okay."

"And look how good you've gotten."

"I never fell off again after that summer," Riley told him. "I think that first horse I rode just ate a rotten apple that day or something. I've never had a bad experience since then."

"Did you go last summer?"

"Uhm. No, we didn't. Uh, Maya and my Uncle kind of had a fallout a few months earlier and she didn't want to face him again," Riley admitted.

"You didn't go then?"

"No, I decided to stay in New York and work after that, so I could hang out with Maya," Riley frowned. Lucas watched her demeanour change rapidly.

"You put your whole summer on hold for Maya?" Lucas pushed.

"No," she replied harshly. "It wasn't like that. How was I going to know that Maya and I weren't going to be on speaking terms right now?"

"But-"

"Look, Maya is my best friend…" Riley started, pausing mid sentence, realizing her mistake and froze. "Was. She was my best friend. Uhm. I'm getting tired. Can we go home?" Riley said slowly, turning the horse around and trotting back down the trail.

Lucas sighed. "Riley wait…"

It only took a few minutes for Riley to fly back to the barns. Penny was faster than Lucas would have ever imagined. And it took his horse a few moments to catch up; especially considering that she had a head start.

Riley, led the horse to a slow stop, and one of the stable boys ran to help her down and to put the horse away. She hardly acknowledged him at all, jumping off the horse before he could extend his hand to help, and she ran off.

"Riley! Riley wait!" Lucas called, his horse trotting into the stable area behind her.

He jumped off, and made sure that there was someone there to take the horse. He hated to be rude, but making sure Riley was okay was a top priority. He looked in the direction she had ran off to, and saw that she was running back towards town. She was far enough away he'd have to run, but close enough that she was still in sight.

Lucas ran behind her, catching up quickly. His football athletics aiding him generously.

"Riley stop. You need to talk to me!" he shouted, slowing to a walk as he watched her stop completely. He could see that she was have an internal debate even from behind, but she finally turned on her feet, and she looked furious. She was crying recklessly.

"What do you want from me?" Riley cried, tears free falling, and not having the energy to wipe them away.

"I just want you to be happy."

"You want me to be happy?" she laughed humourlessly. "Doubtful, and impossible. I would need to undo these last few months, to undo all the hurt everyone's caused to me, and that is something I could never do. Because that would have meant that I wouldn't have you here right now."

"Why can't you have both?" he begged her.

"My friendship with Maya is the most important thing in the world. She's all I ever had, and now she's not here. I need here, but I don't know that I can forgive her. So what I need is to rewind everything that has happened. But I need you too."

"You have me," he grabbed her hands in his. "I hate seeing you like this and I know that we can fix this."

"How?"

"I don't know yet. But we will." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

 **A/N: I want a Lucas. Do you want a Lucas?**


	10. Homecoming

**A/N:** I'm going to do a survey for those who would like a sequel. So please leave a review at the end to let me know. :) Thanks. Happy reading.

 ** _(Last time in Iridescence)_**

 _"_ _So," she said, excitedly, "How was the internship at Minkus International?"_

 _"_ _It was… eye opening," Farkle said carefully._

 _"_ _What does that mean?" Riley asked with raised eyebrows._

 _"_ _It means that I'm starting to think that the life my father lives maybe isn't the life I want to inherit."_

 _Riley scrunched up her nose, still unsure. "But you've been set on taking over the company for years. It's the closest thing to taking over the world."_

 _Farkle smiled at that. "I guess taking over the world isn't all it's cracked up to be."_

X

 _"_ _Hello?" Cory replied. This was going to be an interesting conversation._

 _"_ _Hi Mr. Matthews. It's Lucas Friar. There was an incident before classes this morning and Riley got really upset." There was no right way to say the words, but they had to be said._

 _"_ _With Maya?" Cory asked carefully. Lucas was surprised by his tone, it was as if Cory expected something like this to happen._

 _"_ _Yes," Lucas replied, sparing any details. Riley hadn't shared much with him about what happened but he knew the just of the events._

 _"_ _So where is she?"_

 _"_ _Maine," Lucas said slowly. "We went for a drive."_

 **Chapter 10:** Homecoming

"Riley?" Cory called from the kitchen table sipping a cup of instant coffee and watching the young girl in front of him tiptoe through the house. She looked up, and Cory had to laugh, she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I didn't think you would still be up," Riley admitted hugging herself with her arms, and looking at the clock on the microwave. 11:06. It was later than planned to say the least.

"I always wait up for you. I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways," Cory replied. Truthfully, he always had to know where he family was or he wouldn't be able to sleep soundly at all. It was a blessing and a curse. He was just a worrying father.

"I'm sorry, we were later than we thought we would be. Lucas would have had us home two hours ago if I hadn't told him to take the scenic route." To be fair, Lucas didn't take much convincing or even argue. Once Riley asked him, he just had to look at her and suddenly he was taking a right instead of a left and they were driving along the ocean.

"Was it worth it?" Cory asked.

"It was amazing, Dad," Riley gushed. Cory smiled at his daughter who seemed to be in a better mood.

"I'm glad, so you had a good time?"

"The best," she said quietly, reliving each an every moment of the perfect day. The day certainly didn't end after horseback riding. That was Lucas's plan all along. They ended on a high note just like he had planned. She looked back at her father and grinned. "Hey, tomorrow night is the poetry slam tournament at Trip's Slam. Do you want to go with me?"

Cory smiled at his daughter, mentally cancelling any plans he had to grade papers or tests. "I would love to."

Cory didn't even have to ask, he knew; his daughter was going to be just fine. He didn't have to worry about her wellbeing anymore. Lucas had made sure of that.

"Well, goodnight Dad," Riley smiled hesitantly.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Cory replied.

X

Riley couldn't keep the smile off her face when she shut her bedroom door behind her and leaned contently against the back of it. Things had started off rather rocky, with the unbearable confrontation she experienced with some of the people who were closest to her. She woke up that morning with a heavy heart, and now, back in her room she was giddy with excitement for what the future had in store for her.

 _"_ _Maybe I should go up with you," Lucas said slowly, looking up at her building as they sat in the warmth that was the car. Neither of them truly wanting the night to end._

 _"_ _That's okay. You've already done more than enough today," Riley smiled, tearing her gaze away from the house as well and looking back at Lucas. "You really did outdo yourself today. Thank you, for standing by me and making today a day I want to remember."_

 _"_ _You're very welcome, Riley," Lucas replied. "I had a lot of fun. Maybe we could do it again sometime, under different circumstances that is."_

 _"_ _I would love that."_

 _Lucas's heart fluttered. He desperately wanted to kiss her, it just had to be the perfect moment._

 _"_ _I hope my dad isn't mad," Riley sighed. "We're later than you promised and I didn't text him."_

 _"_ _Are you sure you don't want me to come up. It might make things easier…" Lucas dragged out._

 _"_ _I'm sure," she confirmed, grabbing his face to kiss his cheek softly. "I'm serious. I really appreciate what you did for me today."_

 _"_ _I'm glad," Lucas said. He looked back at the house and saw a light turn on. "You should go, I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _Riley nodded. "You're right, okay, I'll see you later," Riley replied. She opened the car door and was about to get out when Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the car, kissing her sweetly. "Mmm," Riley moaned, taken by surprise. Lucas pulled back and Riley blushed. "Thanks," she whispered. Lucas chuckled at her innocence, and started the car again._

 _"_ _Goodnight, Riley."_

Riley crossed her room to her desk and pulled out some stationary, beginning to write a letter to her best friend. She didn't want Maya to miss a detail of her life, even if they weren't on speaking terms or even friends at the moment, writing it down, it made Riley feel like Maya was right there listening to every word she said.

When she finished, she pulled out a small cardboard box and envelope, sealing the letter with her tongue and setting the letter inside the box where it would stay amongst the other half dozen letters Riley had written. Someday Maya would read them, and it would feel like she was never gone.

Riley looked forward to that day.

X

"So I was thinking," began Riley as she walked down the hall. A week had passed since their spontaneous escapade. Her backpack held all of her school items, and her hands were waving around like they usually did when she was expressing herself. Lucas was walking alongside her, smiling at her returned animosity. "My Uncle plays football on the NYU college team and he has a big game coming up on Saturday. My family usually tries to go to the home games, and I know you love football, so I thought maybe you would like to tag along. But it's no big deal if you can't though. I know you're busy and you have other friends besides me. I just thought-

Lucas's lips caught hers effectively cutting her off. The kiss initially surprised her, but she quickly warmed into it. His hand found it's way behind her back, pulling her closer to him.

"What was that for?" she looked away from him.

"To get you to stop ranting," he said. "Which was adorable as hell by the way."

Riley laughed nervously, still recovering from the fluster she was feeling from the unexpected kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't even realize that I do it sometimes." Riley stopped at her locker, and began to put in the combination while Lucas leaned against the locker next to hers.

He leaned forward again, grasping her lips in his. He swore she had the softest lips in the world, making them extremely kissable. This time, her backpack was on the ground, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself truly enjoy the kiss.

Lucas pulled away first. "I would love to go to the game with you. But you don't even like football, do you? Are you sure you want to go?"

"I don't really understand it, but my little brother gets really into it, so I'm sure between you and Auggie you'll be able to explain most of the plays. Just be prepared for a lot of questions and confusion," she told him.

Lucas laughed. "I would expect nothing less."

Riley wanted desperately to know what able the two of them had. Were they friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend? She wasn't sure and she wasn't about to ask because she didn't want to ruin the great thing that they had going. She was the happiest she had been for the longest time when she was with him and she wasn't about to mess up a beautiful thing.

As the bell rang through their ears, Lucas knew it was time to get down to business. They walked to Mr. Matthews history class together hand in hand.

X

After homeroom, Riley stopped briefly at her locker to change notebooks and grab the text book required for her English Lit class.

"Izzy, wait please, just let me explain!" Riley heard a familiar voice yell through the hallways in between classes. Just then, Isadora Smackle marched down the hallway with nothing but anger and frustration written on her face. Soon, Farkle was running behind her, but Smackle was a fast walker, so Farkle huffed in defeat, stopping next to Riley as they both watched the girl disappear around the corner.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"I told her that I'm taking a year off school to travel."

"What?" Riley asked, a large smile spreading across her face. "Are you serious?"

Farkle nodded. "I hoped that she would understand, but just like my father, she doesn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry Farkle." Farkle nodded, and finally turned to Riley, who still wore a thrilled smile, making Farkle smile right back at her. "I think travelling is such an amazing idea, Farkle. It's exactly what you need."

"I know it's what I need. I just wish everyone else would see it the same way," Farkle admitted.

"I see it that way," Riley told him. She extended her arms for a hug which he gladly accepted. She squeezed him tightly, and let herself enjoy the hug. "You were meant to do great things, and this is the perfect place to begin. I know it." She and Farkle walked side by side to their next class.

"You seem happier today Riley," Farkle told her. "More like yourself."

"I'm feeling more like myself. Last week I was dragging my feet, hating the world, but I just needed a change of perspectives. That's all. I just had to stop feeling bad for myself and start loving myself again. The world is a million times brighter when you love yourself."

"Well it looks like things are looking up for the both of us again," Farkle replied.

"I think so too."

X

"Where do you want to sit?" Lucas asked, as Riley looked out on all of her peers already sitting down. Riley briefly looked back at Lucas over her shoulder watching him scope out the seating area as well.

"Over there?" she pointed to where Farkle was sitting with of a few of his other friends. "Is that okay?"

"Sure is," he replied.

"Okay, I heard that they are selling homemade cinnamon buns in the cafeteria today. I'm so excited I love cinnamon buns. I've got to go get one," Riley proclaimed, starting to get giddy. Lucas tried not to stare, knowing he night come across as a moron, but when Riley was happy like this, he couldn't help but also feel happy.

"Okay," Lucas chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'll go save our seats."

She grinned, and he could have sworn he saw a skip in her step. He was more Riley today than he had seen since he met her and it was amazing.

It was amazing that each day he liked her more than he had the last day. And that had to be crazy because he always swore that it was impossible to like her anymore than he already did.

"How is she doing?" Maya whispered, creeping up behind Lucas while they both watched Riley purchase her lunch in the cafeteria. Lucas turned to Maya who was frowning curiously across the cafeteria. Lucas wasn't entirely sure what to think of Maya, because she had hurt Riley, but based on what Riley had told him, Maya had been loyal her entire life, and was a great friend. He prayed that the incident that had happened was a misunderstanding and it would be an easy fix.

"How do you think?" Lucas asked, genuinely curious about how Maya was taking the whole situation. She looked a little worse for wear, coming across as more of a loner than she had when he first met her.

"Knowing Riley, the most stubborn girl on the planet, probably no different than last week."

Lucas smiled at that. Riley had surprised them both and left them speechless.

"It's been a good day," Lucas told her. "It's been a good week actually. Last week I took her out of the state and she cleared her head, things have been looking up ever since."

"Really?" Maya asked quietly with a heartwarming smile.

"I've never seen her like this, she gets excited all the time, it's like she's been stopping to smell all the flowers, nothing's been bugging her, I… I don't even know what's changed," Lucas was at loss for words. There was Riley, across the cafeteria, laughing with the lunch lady about something. The lunch lady was clearly enjoying herself because Lucas could have sworn he had never seen such a large smile. It was just something Riley was capable of. She had the ability to light up someone's day entirely with the flash of a smile.

"I do," Maya replied. Lucas turned back to Maya, "That's Riley. That's the Riley you never knew. It's the Riley I grew up with. The Riley who taught _me, Maya Hart_ how to ride a bike because I just had to feel what it felt to have the wind blowing through my hair. It's the Riley who would cancel all of her plans because she heard that the local animal shelter needed volunteers. She's amazing, and you finally get to see full blown Riley Matthews in the flesh. I'm sorry it took so long for you to meet her." Lucas twisted his brows in confusion. "That would be my fault."

"Maya,-"

"She's the best person you'll ever know. Don't forget that," Maya interrupted. Lucas analyzed her carefully.

"You said you weren't going to give up on her," Lucas warned. Maya sighed, Lucas was too nosey and she didn't like that. Sure he cared, but there was such thing as minding his own business.

"She doesn't need me anymore. She's got you," Maya explained.

"That is not true and you know it. She will always need you. You're best friends. Why are you giving up?"

"She doesn't need me," Maya repeated, exhausted from the conversation. "She's better off without me."

"Don't give up on her. You promised you wouldn't, and she deserves that. Are you about to just break a promise?" Suddenly, Maya felt extremely small. Apparently, Lucas knew exactly what to say to her, because what he said hit close to home as she was transported back to when she was a little girl and once again faced with all of the unfulfilled promises left undelivered by her absent father.

"I'll see you around Maya," Lucas said, not wanting to leave Riley waiting.

"What a Huckleberry," Maya said to herself, leaving the cafeteria and that which haunted her.

X

"Which one is you're uncle?" Lucas asked, looking out into the field.

"He's number 37," Riley replied, scanning the field to locate him. "Right there, I think he's the line backer," Riley looked up at both Lucas for confirmation. "Is that right?"

"You've got the term right, although we won't know if that's his position until he plays," Lucas replied.

"Josh isn't a linebacker, Riley. There are three different Linebackers, two outside linebackers and a middle linebacker. Josh is the wide receiver. They are totally different positions." Auggie replied aggravated from the other side of Riley. Auggie and Ava were sharing a popcorn, which basically meant that Ava was holding the popcorn and Auggie was sneaking handfuls when she wasn't looking.

"Meh, same thing," Riley replied.

"It's not!" Auggie groaned. "They are totally different."

Lucas laughed at their animosity. "He's right, Riley. They do completely different things on the field."

"Whose side are you on?" Riley mocked hurt.

"I think I finally like you, Lucas," Auggie turned to the older boy. "You know your stuff."

"Well I do play the game," Lucas replied.

"You do? What position?" Auggie asked with large wondrous eyes.

"Quarterback," Lucas replied, nonchalantly.

"Woah, that's cool," Auggie gushed, jumping deep into a conversation about Lucas's history in playing football both in Texas and New York. Riley had to roll her eyes at them, but at least they were getting along and it warmed her heart to see Lucas putting effort into the conversation and seemingly enjoying herself. He really was perfect.

They game went on as they usually did; slowly. Riley found football unbearably boring because no matter how much her little brother tried to explain the different plays, nothing stuck. The information went in one ear and left through the other. She just didn't process it. If you put her in front of a basketball game, she would be the complete opposite. But this was football and she just didn't see the point in trying to understand it either.

Lucas caught on quickly, noticing that she wasn't getting too involved especially when Auggie would yell at her for not understanding something. His arm found it's way behind her back and he held her against him, whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

Lucas was somewhat surprised that Mr. Matthews hadn't cornered him yet for bringing his daughter home so late after their rendezvous to Maine. But he also didn't glare at Lucas the same way he used to. Something had changed between the two of them, almost like an unspoken truce. Cory wouldn't admit it, but Lucas was a good kid, he cared for Riley, and he seemed to be sticking around.

What was the harm in tolerating him?

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Life was becoming sweet again.

When the game was finished, like usual, the Matthews found themselves outside the teams dressing room, where Topanga complained about the smell of the players and Auggie and Ava kept to themselves, closer to the bleachers.

"Hey kiddies," Josh said as he came out of the dressing room. "Thanks for coming to the game. Sorry you had to see us lose like that, again."

"That's alright, brother. You win some, you lose some," Cory told him, with a pat on the back. "That's life."

Josh pushed Cory away. "You really did turn into Feeny," he told him.

Cory just laughed, and that's when Josh's eyes travelled around the room, smiling at Riley and curiously at Lucas.

"Josh, this is Riley's friend, Lucas," Cory introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Josh," Lucas replied.

" _Friend?"_ Josh wiggled his eyes at Riley. "Oh really? Looks like more than that to me."

"Hey Josh," Riley rolled her eyes at him, and is playful banter and gave him a hug. She knew what he was suggesting, but she just wasn't ready to really answer him. "Lucas is quarterback at Abe Lincoln."

"Riley finally knows what a quarterback is?" Josh mocked sarcasm.

"Shut up," she laughed. "I know more than you think."

"Oh yeah? Name one play off the top of your head."

"Oh, I know this one," Riley jumped, "Uhm, the one - the one where the blind guy,…" Josh rolled his eyes at his niece and turned back to Lucas, who was laughing at Riley.

"That's a sweet deal man, you serious about college football?"

"Nah, it's more just something to do for me."

"I see, if you're ever looking at NYU for college level, let me know and I'll put in a good word for you."

"Thanks," Lucas replied.

"Don't mention it." Josh turned back to Riley and frowned. "No Maya?"

Riley just shook her head in apology. "Sorry Josh," she told him honestly. Maya stopped going to Josh's games almost a year ago, after their fallout. Riley didn't blame her, but Josh? Josh was devastated.

He nodded. "Well, who's hungry?"

 **A/N:** Like what you're reading? Awesome! Leave me a review and let me know if you would like to have a sequel when this story is finished. :)


	11. Reconciliation

**A/N:** Okay, so a lot happens in this chapter, try to keep up, and then let me know what you think! I apologize for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes. I just got a new laptop and I'm still figuring it out. Also, if anyone is wondering why I haven't updated Ice Princess, please know that I am getting to it, I just have a lot ideas for this bad boy to finish first. Also, in the transition for copying all of my documents over to my new computer I somehow managed to delete the most recent chapter I had finished on Ice Princess - Convenient, right? I'll get to it.

Anyways, happy reading! :)

 ** _(Last time in Iridescence)_**

 _"_ _I do," Maya replied. Lucas turned back to Maya, "That's Riley. That's the Riley you never knew. It's the Riley I grew up with. The Riley who taught me, Maya Hart how to ride a bike because I just had to feel what it felt to have the wind blowing through my hair. It's the Riley who would cancel all of her plans because she heard that the local animal shelter needed volunteers. She's amazing, and you finally get to see full blown Riley Matthews in the flesh. I'm sorry it took so long for you to meet her." Lucas twisted his brows in confusion. "That would be my fault."_

 _"_ _Maya,-"_

 _"_ _She's the best person you'll ever know. Don't forget that," Maya interrupted. Lucas analyzed her carefully._

 _"_ _You said you weren't going to give up on her," Lucas warned. Maya sighed, Lucas was too nosey and she didn't like that. Sure he cared, but there was such thing as minding his own business._

 _"_ _She doesn't need me anymore. She's got you," Maya explained._

 _X_

 _"_ _What happened?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _I told her that I'm taking a year off school to travel."_

 _"_ _What?" Riley asked, a large smile spreading across her face. "Are you serious?"_

 _Farkle nodded. "I hoped that she would understand, but just like my father, she doesn't."_

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sorry Farkle." Farkle nodded, and finally turned to Riley, who still wore a thrilled smile, making Farkle smile right back at her. "I think travelling is such an amazing idea, Farkle. It's exactly what you need."_

 _"_ _I know it's what I need. I just wish everyone else would see it the same way," Farkle admitted._

 **Chapter 11:** Reconciliation

"I would like to call a family meeting," Riley Matthews declared as she walked into the kitchen with a folder in hand. She stood firmly in front of the kitchen table where her mother was helping Auggie with his homework and her father was reading the newspaper. They all looked up, completely unsure of where Riley would be taking this evening. She gave them a reassuring smile.

"What is this meeting about, Riley?" Topanga replied curiously, tearing her attention away from Auggie's math homework. She did not falter, in fact, she used her excitement in her advantage. She had nothing to be afraid of. Riley Matthews had the best parents in the world. They were always supportive.

"It's about my future," she explained. "And I prepared a presentation, complete with graphs and charts." The parent's exchanged an impressed look, and Riley had to smirk, she was so excited to share her plans with them.

"Wow, Riley. You're really serious about this," Cory smiled, removing his glasses.

"I'm always serious about my future."

Cory nodded and smiled, "Okay, you may begin you're presentation."

"Okay. So you two know how much I've been thinking about what I am going to do after high school. About what my talents are, and about what I want to do with the rest of my life. I always thought that there was sometime wrong with not know what I wanted to do for my entire life, because everyone else seems to have it figured out for themselves. But I think I finally figured it out."

Riley open her folder on the table and took out two papers, handing one to each of her parents.

Cory dug right in and began reading the pamphlet in front of him. "Ship Board Education. Apply to study abroad on one of our award winning student vessels travelling the world," Cory said out loud. "Riley what is this?"

"Actually, Farkle gave me the idea. He's taking a year off school because he doesn't know what he wants to do yet either. He was just planning on travelling, but the only way his father would let him leave the country at all was if he found some sort of tour like this one. So Farkle and I sat down and did some research, and I found the perfect solution. These kids, they learn all about history from a first hand experience, they learn responsibility because they have to clean the ship, take turns preparing meals, and teaching each other about the world. It's amazing."

"Hold on," Topanga said, holding up her hand. "So, essentially you live on a boat for eight months and travel the world-

"With a bunch of hooligans, and basically no adult supervision. Riley, this is ridiculous," Cory finished, placing his pamphlet back on the table.

"What?" she whispered hoarsely.

" _Cory_ ," Topanga hissed. Cory turned to his wife.

"She's not going. She needs to go to college, so that she can get a sustainable job. If she takes a year off, then she will never want to go back. Honey, I'm a teacher, I see it all the time. No one wants to go back to school after they've seen the world like that. She's not going." Riley away from her father, tears forming in her eyes.

"Riley, sweetie, why don't you go to your room and let your father and I talk about this for a while."

Riley nodded in acknowledgement although not happy with how the conversation turned out, and she walked back to her room, listening to her mother scold her father.

"Cory Matthews, what the hell was that? She's obviously serious about this and you shot her down without even listening to her talk at all. Not to mention you know she doesn't respond well to verbal assaults. Seriously, what were you thinking."

"I was thinking that I am her father and the world is an extremely dangerous and exotic place. She's not ready for something like this."

"She's not, or you're not?" Topping replied. "We owe it to her to at least think about it. Maybe it's exactly what she needs."

There was silence for a few moments and Riley wondered if maybe they really were considering the trip, even just for a moment.

"I always hoped she would decide to studying in New York and take after me to be a teacher."

Topanga chuckled. "You two are a lot a like, but I think you need to start to let her make her own decisions. It's the only way she's going to learn."

Riley sighed, and closed her bedroom door without a sound. She sat on the floor, against the door hugging her legs to her chest and closed her eyes. She prayed that her mother would be able to convince her father even the slightest, because this was all she had at the moment. She didn't know what else to do with her future, and knew in her heart that sailing the world was just the beginning for her.

X

The next morning, Riley felt optimistic. She had lived a life without optimism, and that life was not a life she wanted to live. She loved hope. Hope looked good on her. So, instead of feeling frustrated with her family and the world, she held her head high. She nearly jumped out of bed, to turn on the radio and beginning to get ready for the day. Brushing her hair, changing out of her pyjamas and applying a small amount of make up. She grabbed her notebooks stacked on her desk, and put them in her backpack, zipping it up.

And just as she was about to leave her room, she looked back in checking to see if she forgot anything. Everything seemed to be in check, except- except for the bay window. She smiled and crossed the room. She reached across the bench, and wondered why she hadn't done it sooner. Her fingers found the lock and she unlatched the lock, opening her window wide for the first time in over a week. She breathed in the New York air, and grinned.

Her room just seemed a little bit brighter when ever the window was open and maybe just maybe, Maya would come around.

Riley went down the stairs two at a time, inhaling the smell of fresh waffles. It wasn't every day that her mother made waffles, so Riley had to wonder what was different about that morning. Topanga was a busy mother, being a lawyer meant for a packed schedule, and she tried hard to frequent the kitchen like a normal family with her cooking. Unlike Cory who avoided cooking like the plague.

Riley walked slowly into the kitchen, unsure of what to really expect when she entered.

Auggie was nearly inhaling three waffles, while Cory sat next to him, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper as usual. Topanga on the other hand, smiled softly at Riley as she entered the kitchen, offering her a stack of waffles and the whip cream.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she greeted.

"Hi," Riley replied, still unsure.

Riley looked down at the kitchen table and saw a stack of papers with the brochure from the Ship Board Education sitting on top.

"A-Are you bribing me?" Riley asked, shocked.

"No! No, of course not honey," Topanga replied, eyes wide. "These are apology waffles, from you're father," she eyed Cory.

Cory huffed and looked up from his newspaper, while Riley patiently awaited an explanation. Cory was a stubborn man; really her whole family was and Riley had inherited that trait. "Riley, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you last night. You've obviously put a lot of thought into your presentation and I shot it down. I'm sorry. Please accept these waffles as a-

"Cory!" Topanga hissed.

Cory finally stood up walking over to Riley who still had wide eyes.

"My behaviour last night was unacceptable, you had a lot to say and I didn't listen," he tried again, this time smiling warmly. "I'm ready to listen." He wrapped his arms around Riley, who still stood there stiffly. "It's just going to be hard watching you leave off for school no matter where you go, let alone on a boat for eight months. Who am I going to go to poetry slams with? Who am I going to embarrass in class now?"

"I'm going to miss you no matter where I end up, dad. And you've still got Auggie," Riley smiled, joining him in the hug. "I'm going to come back though," she assured him.

He sighed. "I know," he said. "I wish you would've staying little forever," Cory pouted.

"Dad," she laughed, hugging him tighter.

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too."

Riley sat down at her plate and began to pour syrup onto the waffles her mother had already given her. She took a sip of her orange juice, a bite of the waffles and smiled in satisfaction. When she looked up at her parent's they were both smiling at her.

"What?" she asked mid bite.

Topanga chuckled at her daughter. "So your father and I did some research on the Ship Board Education. It looks like an incredible experience to me. twenty three countries in eight months, there are still exams when you finish, but obviously not as tedious as college. I think it would be a fantastic transition to college, especially since you don't know what you want to study yet."

"Really?" Riley asked shocked, completely forgetting about the food left half chewed in her mouth, and almost spitting it on the floor.

"Absolutely. Obviously there is still a lot to talk about and we would need to call Stewart Minkus, and coordinate things-"

"Are you serious right now?" Riley swallowed her food and interrupted her mother. The parent's exchanged a knowing smile.

"And you need to working again and save up some more money, because you would be paying for half-" Cory started, stopping when he saw that Riley was beginning to bounce in her seat. Amused, he watched as she broke into a giant smile and crinkled her nose.

"Yaaaaaaaaay," shouted, running around the table to embrace both of her parents, forgetting about the forgiveness waffles altogether.

X

Riley weighed her options for a very long time. She stood outside the art room for almost ten minutes at lunch time, knowing that Maya would be on the other side of the door. Screw the letters, Riley didn't care anymore, she just wanted her best friend back. She wanted to be able to tell her everything that happened, and everything that was going to happen.

But she couldn't be a pushover. If she went to Maya, then it wouldn't be the end of what had happened, and it would be just as easy for it to happen all over again.

Then there was her insecurity. Right there in the back of her mind. She couldn't help it. She could still be optimistic and insecure. There was still doubt in the part of her that was convinced that Maya would still be waiting for her and in the part that was convinced that Maya's apology was genuine. Those parts fell to the floor as she waited outside the art room for just one reason that she should believe that Maya still cared. Lucas had shown her the side of her that she thought she lost forever; but she still wasn't convinced that Maya hadn't betrayed her.

Riley let the good memories dominate the few bad ones, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to be the one to initiate to their reunion. That had to be Maya.

Riley smiled to herself as she walked away slowly, praying that she didn't leave behind a stranger in the art room.

Just as she turned the corner of the hallway, Riley looked back at the art room, seeing a frozen Maya staring back at her, complete with a colourful apron decorated from the years of experience it had in painting. Riley gave her a small smile lingering for just a moment longer and continued down the hallway.

Riley was certain about one thing.

Life was better when you had someone to share your greatest triumphs with.

X

When Riley got home that night, she was slightly worn out. She and Farkle had spent the better part of their afternoon researching Ship Board Education; wanting to knowing every possible detail about the application process, and each stop along the way.

Riley actually let herself get excited about her upcoming year, because she knew it would be a year of incredible journeys and that she would discover a lot about herself.

So Riley went to Farkle's house after school and they collected all the information they could. She was so thankful for her friendship with Farkle; he was forever loyal and for that she would be eternally grateful. There was no maintenance involved with their friendship; they were just always there for each other.

Needless to say, she was exhausted and fully prepared to slip on a comfortable pair of sweats, make some hot cocoa and enjoy some Netflix.

So when Riley walked into her room at seven o'clock that night, she was very unprepared to see Maya Hart sitting in her Bay window. Maya noticed her immediately, sitting up straighter.

"Maya," Riley whispered, gathering herself. "What are you doing here?"

"You unlocked your window," Maya replied. "I saw that as a welcome."

"How long have you been here?" Riley asked curiously and slightly concerned. She through her backpack on the floor and sat across from Maya on her bed.

"Since school let out," Maya replied slightly ashamed of herself.

"Since three?" she asked surprised. Maya nodded and avoided Riley's gaze.

"I wasn't sure when you would be back, but I had to see you." Riley watched the girl in front of her. Maya had never been a mystery to her, Riley could always predict what was going through her mind. But right now, Riley had no idea where things the conversation could possibly be going. So she just went with it.

"Okay," Riley nodded, sitting more comfortably on the bed. "What's on your mind?" she asked politely.

Maya took in a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay, well you know I've never been as good with words as you. But I do have art, so I made you something," Maya turned away for a moment and pulled a large canvas frame out of her backpack, sitting at her feet. Slowly, she handed it to Riley and awaited a reaction.

Riley flipped the canvas in her hands, holding onto the gift and her breath to keep from gasping. Her eyes widened, and she blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. In front of her was a gold painting; a portrait of Riley. Every detail of her face, a small smile catching her lips in an upward curve, the glow of her eyes, her wind blown hair. It could have been a Michelangelo, or Van Gogh. It was that breathtaking. Every inch of the painting was a different shade of gold. She had never seen anything like it.

Riley looked up at Maya, who could only wait for Riley to say something; anything.

"At five thirty-" Riley started.

"You turn gold," Maya finished smiling sadly. "Yeah, it's not perfect, but i've spent the past three weeks working on it." Riley nodded and looked back at the picture, contemplating her entire life. Wait-

"It's only been two weeks since-

"I know, I started before that," Maya replied. Riley watched Maya, trying to figure her out. Instead she tried to clear her mind again.

"It's amazing Maya, really, I don't have any words," Riley replied, still in awe from Maya's gesture.

"Then let me," Maya offered standing up from her position at the bay window. "You've always had hope Riley, you're just like your dad. He always knew that he and you're mom would be together forever. Just like you always knew that we would be friends forever. And I trusted that hope. I love that hope," Maya said softly. "I'm insecure too, Riley. I forget that things can't last forever if you don't let them. I knew what Missy and her friends were saying was wrong; they stay stuff like that all the time about anyone. What I didn't know was that you were right there."

Maya's hands were animated as she explained herself. "Missy was only ever around because she has friends who are in my art class. She doesn't even like art, she only likes people who like art, if that makes any sense. So when the girls asked if we could work on some posters for the student counsel, I didn't really question it, because Missy's the Vice President or whatever, but she was just there. I don't even like her. I-"

"Maya," Riley interrupted Maya's rant. She had to smile because Maya never went off on a rant.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad at what Missy said," Riley replied. "I'm not even mad at you anymore."

"You're not?"

Riley shook he head.

"You've been my friend longer than anyone else. You know me inside and out. I can't stay angry. That's not me. But I was upset that you couldn't see that I was hurting. From Charlie, Missy, their words and their actions. I guess all the small things really added up."

"I noticed that you were different, but I wondered if maybe that was just you growing up. You never told me anything Riley, you aren't as transparent as you used to be. I thought that maybe you were just growing up and getting older."

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Maya replied honestly.

"I didn't know," Riley said looking down at her hands still holding the painting in front of her. She placed the painting down on her bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see it, Riley. Actually I'm sorry about a lot of things. I made a list," Maya replied, pulling out a notebook from her backpack.

Riled smiled at the gesture.

"I have something for you too," she said, walking over to her desk, and pulling open a drawer revealing the box of envelopes holding all the letters Riley had written but never sent to Maya.

"You weren't here, so I wrote it all down. Everything. What I was feeling what happened. Who made me feel like I was special. I didn't want to miss anything."

"I want to hear it all."

"The good and the bad?"

"All of it."

Riley smiled, and sat down next to Maya on the bay window putting the papers in between them.

Riley looked up from the seat. "You better stay the night."

X

Maya stayed over night at Riley's. She had been keeping an overnight bag at the Matthews for years, so she had everything she needed for the night. The night was emotional for both girls, as they stayed up into the ungodly hours of the night, just like they always had. There were tears shed, memories exchanged, promises kept and futures planned. It was like things were almost back to normal again. Normal being a relative term.

When the girls walked down stairs for breakfast that morning, they once again acted like things had never changed. Laughing as they descended the stairs.

"Morning," Riley greeted, crossing the kitchen to pour herself a glass of orange juice and put some bread in the toaster. Riley sat on the counter and watched her family.

"Hey girls," Topanga said, suspiciously eyeing her surrogate daughter that had been M.I.A. for the past three weeks. Topanga had always been fond of Maya, up until the point where she hurt her biological daughter and even Topanga had to question the girls' loyalties slightly.

"Good morning Riley, oh it's Maya. It's good to see you around again, Maya," Cory said, once again sipping at his cup of coffee and a _New York Times_ newspaper.

Maya nodded. She had prepared for this. She stepped forward and held her hands together in front of her, a little nervous. Cory, Maya could deal with. He was always predictable. But Topanga? She was a fierce shark lawyer; she had seen things Maya couldn't even imagine and that scared her.

"I wanted to apologize to both of you for the way I've acted. You two have always been so generous to me, even when I don't deserve it. I took not only Riley for granted, but both of you. You guys are my second family," Maya said, motioning to everyone in the room, "I don't know what I was thinking."

This time, Cory was the one to make an advance first; he crossed the kitchen to Maya and gave her a hug. "It's easy to lose yourself Maya, we're glad you found your way back."

Maya smiled weakly and nodded before turning to Topanga, who was leaning against the counter with her own coffee. Maya waited for her to say something. Maya had always valued her opinion.

"That's very thoughtful of you Maya," Topanga said after a minute. "We missed you around here."

A smile broke across her face and Maya gave her a big hug, slightly surprising Topanga. Then Maya turned to Auggie, and raised her eye brows.

"What do you think, buddy?" Maya asked.

Auggie looked around the room at his family members, lingering on each one individually, and then stopping at Riley. Riley gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"If Riley can forgive you, than so can I. She had the biggest heart in the world, and I want to be just like her," Auggie said.

Maya sighed in relief and took Auggie by surprise, wrapping her arms around him.

Maya turned back at her second family and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "For not giving up on me."

 **A/N:** Do you forgive Maya?


	12. Transitions

**A/N: Hey everybody. School is in full swing and things have been crazy lately, so please do not be offended or surprised if I am not posting as often. We are all crazy busy people and school is definitely a top priority. Thanks for reading and don't forget to** **review! :)**

 ** _(Previously in Iridescence)_**

 _"_ _You've been my friend longer than anyone else. You know me inside and out. I can't stay angry. That's not me. But I was upset that you couldn't see that I was hurting. From Charlie, Missy, their words and their actions. I guess all the small things really added up."_

 _"_ _I noticed that you were different, but I wondered if maybe that was just you growing up. You never told me anything Riley, you aren't as transparent as you used to be. I thought that maybe you were just growing up and getting older."_

 _"_ _Really?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _Yes," Maya replied honestly._

 _"_ _I didn't know," Riley said looking down at her hands still holding the painting in front of her. She placed the painting down on her bed._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I couldn't see it, Riley. Actually I'm sorry about a lot of things. I made a list," Maya replied, pulling out a notebook from her backpack._

 _X_

 _Topanga chuckled at her daughter. "So your father and I did some research on the Ship Board Education. It looks like an incredible experience to me. Twenty three countries in eight months, there are still exams when you finish, but obviously not as tedious as college. I think it would be a fantastic transition to college, especially since you don't know what you want to study yet."_

 _"_ _Really?" Riley asked shocked, completely forgetting about the food left half chewed in her mouth, and almost spitting it on the floor._

 _"_ _Absolutely. Obviously there is still a lot to talk about and we would need to call Stuart Minkus, and coordinate things-"_

 _"_ _Are you serious right now?" Riley swallowed her food and interrupted her mother. The parent's exchanged a knowing smile._

 **Chapter 12:** Transitions

Riley yawned, as she walked down the school hallway early the next morning, Maya beside her, leaning against her arm for support. The girls had stayed up later than planned to say the least, both getting minimal sleep, but not minding one bit because they had each other now. They were however, slightly grouchy.

"You're drooling," Maya pointed to Riley's mouth, her eyes slightly drooping.

"Hm, what," Riley stood up a little straighter, wiping her mouth, not even fazed by what was happening around her. "That's weird. Lucas isn't even around," she joked.

Maya laughed, out loud, earning the attention of multiple classmates. She was overtired and tended to over react to things when she lacked the eight hours of sleep her body required.

"I need caffeine," Maya said after she calmed down. "Do you want to get some?"

"Class starts soon," Riley looked at her watch, "I don't think we have time."

"We are going to make time then, because if I don't have caffeine, I'll be sleeping in your dad's class, so I don't think he'll mind if we're a little late."

Riley shrugged, noting the truth in her statement. Riley knew that she would likely come close to sleeping at any point that day, she just didn't want to get in trouble.

"Hey Riley!" Lucas said loudly, coming down the hallways, grabbing her attention. She covered her ears from the noise.

"Shh," she whispered, putting her finger to his lips.

Lucas furrowed his brows, not understanding. "We were up late last night," Maya replied.

Lucas nodded, still watching Riley, for any change in character, she smiled goofily, and wrapped her arms around him. Lucas felt her chest shake from giggling against his chest and had to laugh. He kissed her forehead.

"Awe, is poor Wiley tiewered," Lucas cooed, his hand rubbing circles around her back. She nodded against his chest.

"We've got to go get coffee," Maya told Lucas. "Come on Riley. You are never going to make it through the day like that."

"My legs are tried," Riley pouted.

Maya rolled her eyes, and turned away from her. Riley looked back at Lucas with a small pout on her face, and one minute later, Riley was on Lucas's back and he was carrying her down the hallway. Her arms wrapped around his neck, absorbing the warmth of his body.

"You really don't have to carry me," she whispered into his ear sending shivers up his spine.

"I want to," Lucas replied. "Plus you weigh next to nothing, so I hardly notice it."

"Oh really? You hardly notice me?" Riley replied, shifting herself on his back. Lucas wasn't really sure what she would be doing next, but soon he felt her soft lips against his neck, and his shoulders. "Do you notice me yet?" Riley asked.

"You're a difficult girl to miss," he said after a minute, swallowing loudly. She giggled once again, and rested her head against his shoulder. She didn't have a heavy head by any means, but Lucas could tell that she was exhausted just by the way she held herself.

Lucas soon caught up with Maya in the line for the cafeteria, and Maya began to chuckle at the sight of them. Lucas rolled his eyes, he didn't care if he looked silly for carrying Riley around the school. But Maya's amused expression stayed.

"What?" he asked, shifting his weight.

"She fell asleep," Maya shrugged, pointing up to the sleeping Riley. Lucas looked over his shoulder and felt the slow breath on his neck escaping her lips. She was definitely asleep. he smiled warmly at her, before looking back at Maya.

"So what happened last night?"

Maya shrugged. "Something that should've happened a long time ago. We made up. We're better off together, always have been."

"That's great to hear," Lucas admitted, moving forward in the line. "So what happens next?" he asked.

"I don't know," Maya replied honestly. "I really just want a drama free life for a while. If I never experience drama ever again, it'll be too soon."

Maya placed her order, ordering for Riley as well, and she soon had two small coffees in her hands and Lucas and Maya left the cafeteria.

"Maya," a girl called from ahead of both of them, Lucas exchanged a look between both girls and heard an audible sigh come from Maya.

"Here," Maya said, passing a cup of coffee to Lucas, "I'll catch up, you two better get to class."

"You sure," he asked raising an eye brow at the girl.

"Yeah," Maya replied looking back at then girl who was now standing in front of them, "Just get Riley to class before the bell."

Lucas nodded and continued walking, listening to the voices quiet behind him.

"Shauna, now is not a good time," Maya said just as Lucas entered the class and left them alone.

Lucas nearly laughed five times as his peers exchanged looks at him and Riley. He stopped outside Mr. Matthews history class and once again shifted his wait to accommodate Riley.

"Riley," he whispered, trying to wake her up slowly. She stirred in her sleep. "Riley, it's time for class," he said again.

Riley's eyes opened slowly, she she collected her bearings. "Hi," she whispered, leaning her head back into his shoulder, with a sly smile. Lucas nearly melted at the sight of her sleepy, dreamy self, in her most vulnerable state. She was amazing and she was on his shoulder, catching some Zzz's.

"Riley," he said again. "We're going to be late." He could feel her shifting on his back, extending her legs to the floor.

"Do we have to?" she pouted looking at the floor and back up at Lucas. Lucas caught his lips against hers, his hand holding her chin up to his. She smiled against is lips.

"It's you're dad's class," he replied.

"Oh, then maybe we should," Riley said, once again capturing their lips together for a brief kiss.

Lucas nodded watching Riley carefully.

"Come on," Lucas said, eventually, watching her eyes droop. He passed her the coffee, and put his arm around her. "We've got history."

Once again, she leaned against his shoulder, and took a large sip of coffee, letting Lucas lead the way.

After ten minutes, the coffee was consumed, and Riley was awake, more awake then she had been in a while. She also really had to use the restroom.

"Dad?" she raised her hand up to the sky. Cory smiled and looked down at his daughter. "May I use the bathroom?" she asked.

She washed her hands, and looked in to the mirror sighing to herself, noting how pale and exhausted her face appeared. She wasn't sure what Lucas saw in her, but he must have seen something because he kept coming back and that was something. She put her fingers through her fair, catching the tangles

Riley nodded to herself and stood up a little straighter, before exiting the restrooms and emerging into the hallway once again. Just then she heard the beginnings of a conversation and voices that she recognized.

"I wanted to say sorry, for how I acted Maya, I didn't mean to come in between you and your friendship with Riley. She's a good person, and I am sorry."

Maya sighed, and nodded, taking a seat on the bench.

"It's okay, it wasn't you really, it was just me. I'm stupid and sometimes I do stupid things."

"You're not stupid Maya, you're human, we all are. We all make mistakes."

"Thanks. I'm glad we're friends. But I think I should say that I am done with Missy for good. If you want to hang out with her, that's fine, but warn me, because I don't think I can handle her anymore."

Shauna laughed and nodded. "Absolutely, that seems fair."

"Maya," another girl squealed and Riley instantly knew who it was.

"Sorry," she head Shauna say. Riley could almost hear the rolling of Maya's eyes.

"Don't walk away from me Maya," Missy said loudly.

"What do you want Missy?"

"An apology," she replied. "You have been so rude, ignoring me for two weeks, and I want to know why you have bene ignoring me, and I want an apology?"

"You want an apology?"

"Yes," Missy replied simply.

"You don't deserve an apology. Everyone else in this fucking school deserves an apology from you, not the other way around. The world does not revolve around you Missy. You're no more than a spoiled brat that everyone is going to forget about in 2 months."

"What did you just say to me?" Missy hissed.

"You heard me," Maya got in her face.

"I hope you know that you are committing social suicide right now." Missy paused and looked around, catching Riley peaking around the corner. A sly grin creeped up her face, and she looked back at Maya. "Please don't tell me we are still angry about the Riley situation. Maya, I thought we have been over this. It's such an easy solution. Her or us."

"Maya it's okay, you're friends with Riley and you've been friends with her longer, I get that," the tall girl, Shauna told the blonde, finally speaking up for the first time since Missy arrived.

"Shut up, Shauna, it's not okay. Maya you seriously need to make up your freaking mind. Who do you want to hang out with? Us? Or the little slut Riley." Riley heard a slap and a gasp. "Did you just slap me?"

Riley stepped around the corner for a better look, maintaining her distance.

"Hell yeah I did," Maya hissed. "And if I hear another word coming out of your mouth against Riley there will be a lot more from where that came from. Got it? Riley is the bestest friend I've ever had, she is loyal, _nice,_ and a good person, which is something you will never be."

Riley smiled to herself, Maya really was back for good.

"Arrgghh," Missy screeched, turning in the other direction and trotting down the hall, a sour look on her face.

"That was awesome," Shauna squealed, laughing at Missy.

"Maya," Riley finally spoke up.

"Riley," Maya replied wide eyed. "You saw that?"

"All of it," she said.

"You shouldn't have had to hear that."

"I'm glad I did. It means you really are back," Riley smiled.

"Yeah, I am."

Riley hugged Maya tighter than she ever had before. Things were looking up.

"I can't believe you and Farkle are going to travel the world for eight months while I'm back here probably working in a deodorant factory or something," Maya said, taking a bite of her lunch.

"You are going to get into art school, stop doubting yourself," Riley replied.

"But I need a back up plan."

"How about all the other art schools that aren't you're first choice?"

Maya rolled her eyes at her eternal optimist best friend. "Have you told Lucas about Ship Board Education?"

"Not yet," Riley admitted. "I'm still coming to terms with it myself."

"You've told me, you've told Farkle, he'll find out eventually. You would make sure it comes from your mouth."

"I know. I'll tell him. Oh there he is," Riley pointed. "I'm going to talk to him.

Riley jumped in front of Lucas, grinning. Something obviously on her mind, but Lucas didn't get the chance to ask, because before he could open his mouth, she had her lips on his and he quickly became distracted by the kiss.

"Hey," Lucas finally greeted, as Riley pulled away, smiling back at her. He kept from chuckling, knowing he could come off as a moron, but she was amazing, and it blew his mind. Just one kiss and he was completely taken by her.

"Hello," she replied, giving him another quick peck on the lips before turning herself so that they could walk together down the hallway. Lucas grabbed her hand in his, pulling her gently into his arm.

Riley opened her mouth, a big wondrous smile waiting for Lucas, and then closed it, once again unsure of herself.

"What is going on in Rileytown today?" Lucas asked.

"Uhm." Riley looked back up at him, and changed tactics. "So I was thinking, Central Park has an outdoor movie marathon of the Jurassic movies this weekend, and that it would be fun if we could go," Riley said.

Lucas's smile slowly faded. "I uh, I won't be around this weekend," he told her. She looked over a him. "I'm going camping, with some friends," he said. Guilt seething his words.

"Oh," Riley replied, feeling disappointed that he wouldn't be there all weekend, her hand leaving his without even realizing it. She understood that, she wasn't going to be a clingy girlfriend that had to know where Lucas was at all points in the day. She didn't want that. She wanted trust. She looked around for something else to distract her mind, a conversation starter in the least.

Lucas looked down at their hands.

"You know if I was around that I would want to be around you," Lucas added. "The football team is having a sort of team bonding trip," he said, lying straight to her face. He hoped that she would feel less left out if he told her that.

Riley smiled. "You're having guy time," she said. "And what do you guys to when you go camping?" she asked, gripping her backpack straps with her hands, pulling the bag tighter against her.

Lucas shrugged, starting to believe his own lie as he answered her. "Fishing. Messing around. Sitting 'round the campfire telling stories," he replied.

Riley nodded. "Well you have fun," she said, grinning at him. "Maybe you'll take me camping one day," she added. Smiling as she walked back to her table with Maya, away from Lucas in the hallway.

Lucas watched her walk away and then looked down, closing his eyes. He was a terrible person, yet he didn't have the balls to tell her the truth. She'd be upset and everything would go back to the way it was.

And he wasn't sure if she would be able to recover next time.

 **A/N: What do you think? What is Lucas lying about? Any guesses? Should he have been honest with her?**


	13. Storyteller

**_A/N: There is a reason I haven't been including much of Lucas's perspective… see if you guessed it right. Some of you have smart brain cells and were able to pick it out. For you, a free freshly baked, out of the internet cookie. They are chocolate chip. :)_**

 ** _(Last time in Iridescence)_**

 _He was such a good kisser, which she knew could only be granted by experience. Girlfriend. Lucas had a girlfriend._

 _"_ _Lucas, wait," she pushed him away slightly._

 _"_ _What's wrong? Are we going to fast?" he asked, a concerned expression lurking on his face._

 _She smiled. "No, that's not it." She put some distance between the two of them. "You have a girlfriend, Lucas. Back in Texas." He shook his head, leaning to kiss her neck slowly._

 _"_ _No," he whispered sending shivers up her spine. "I ended things with her last week."_

 _"_ _Really?" Riley asked, relief saturating her body._

 _"_ _There's only you," he repeated, returning his lips to their rightful place against hers._

 _X_

 _"_ _So I was thinking, Central Park has an outdoor movie marathon of the Jurassic movies this weekend, and that it would be fun if we could go," Riley said._

 _Lucas's smile slowly faded. "I uh, I won't be around this weekend," he told her. She looked over a him. "I'm going camping, with some friends," he said. Guilt seething his words._

 _"_ _Oh," Riley replied, feeling disappointed that he wouldn't be there all weekend._

 _"_ _You know if I was around that I would want to be around you," Lucas added. "The football team is having a sort of team bonding trip," he said, lying straight to her face. He hoped that she would feel less left out if he told her that._

 _Riley smiled. "You're having guy time," she said. "And what do you guys to when you go camping?" she asked, gripping her backpack straps with her hands, pulling the bag tighter against her._

 _Lucas shrugged, starting to believe his own lie as he answered her. "Fishing. Messing around. Sitting 'round the campfire telling stories," he replied._

 **Chapter 13:** Storyteller

It was early Saturday morning when Lucas got up. He hadn't even been getting up that early when he was working at home on the ranch and doing chores. And those mornings were early.

Lucas finished packing his car with his suit case and made sure he had his passport and wallet. He was ready to head off back to Texas and take care of some unfinished business, although he didn't want to leave Riley in New York.

Or maybe he didn't want to leave Riley with the lie he told. Either way, he was conflicted. But people were expecting him and he had a plane to catch.

This was the way things had to be done, one lie more lie to correct the first lie. Two lies to spare the feelings of the girl he cared for.

Things were more than complicated at the moment, but tomorrow, no matter what happened that night, things would be better. He know that. He was no longer a coward.

Lucas left a note on the refrigerator for his parents, telling them goodbye and that he would see them the following day. His parents knew he was heading back to Texas and had actually encouraged it. Back in Texas it was Homecoming weekend, and more than one of his friends had invited him back to join the festivities. But that wasn't really why he was going. Lucas's parent's were aware of the uprooting they insinuated on Lucas's life when they decided to move across the country, so they actually offered to pay for the round trip back to Texas upon request.

He started his car, preparing for a long day, and pulled out his cell phone, intending to text Riley, telling her that he'd pick her up on Monday morning, he had the message all typed out and was ready to press send when he thought against it. He'd see her in a few days, and everything would be fine. She would never have to know that anything had happened.

X

Lucas lifted his backpack up onto his shoulder turned away form the baggage claim. He spotted his entourage, and grinned. It was like things had never changed.

"FRAIR!" Lucas's best friend, Zay Babineaux yelled from across the terminal. The boy's met in the middle exchanging a friendly man hug.

"How you doing Zay? Thanks for meeting me here!"

"I'm doing good now, my best friends back from the concrete jungle and I don't see any obvious reasons that I should be concerned about his well being," Zay eyed Lucas carefully, making him laugh. Lucas shoved Zay. "Yup, you really have survived New York."

"Shut up," Lucas said.

"On come on," Zay replied, as they walked out of the airport terminal out into the fresh Texas morning air. "You're gone for an entire month, can't a guy miss his best friend?"

"I missed you too buddy. And I wish I was hanging around longer, but I've got some business to take care of, and then I'm gone."

"At least stay around for the party after homecoming tonight. And you gotta watch the game, we're still recovering from the loss of our quarterback," this time Zay shoved Lucas. "But that's not to say we haven't found a new all-star, because we have and he's going to bring us to state this year."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Lucas chuckled.

"Yours truly," Zay flaunted, grabbing his collar and showing off his swagger.

"You're kidding? Dude that's awesome." Pleasantly surprised, Lucas always knew that Zay was capable of a position such as quarterback and suddenly felt guilty for always standing in his way. The guilt really wouldn't quit it today. "But I don't know if I'll really be welcome for the game," Lucas told him.

Zay laughed. "Yeah right. Everybody's excited to see you."

"I've got to break up with Brianne," Lucas told him. Suddenly, Zay stopped walking and turned to him, cracking a smile.

"Really?" Zay opened up the door of his dark blue rusty pickup truck, standing up on the step, looking over at Lucas on the other side. Lucas wasn't smiling.

"Yeah…" Lucas replied sceptically.

Zay whistled lowly, and slid into his seat, starting the truck. "Then maybe you're right. It's a good thing I'm having the party, maybe we can convince her not to come by."

"You really think so? She's a cheerleader dude, of course she'll be there."

"Right, well, it was wishful thinking. Why the cold feet? You two were practically Texas's golden couple. A lot of people thought you would go the distance."

A sour look arrived on Lucas's face and Zay had to laugh. "People need to mind their own business. You know, long distance relationships are tough, and her parent's really pushed for us to be together. I'm more worried about how they will take it."

"And…" Zay added obviously suggesting something

"What?"

"And you met someone else. Who is she?"

He nearly froze, not being abel to believe he was so transparent. "What'da you know?" Lucas tried, his southern accent showing through. Lucas's face heated up in frustration. How on earth was he going to be able to get through the day and explain to Brianne what was going on if Zay could see through him so clearly.

Zay snickered. "I know you, there's someone else, and she's changed you."

"She has?" Lucas asked. Had Riley really changed him? Sure, her optimism and smile was beyond enchanting. Riley was beyond smart and gorgeous. That first night they had met Lucas experienced a wonder he never had before, and a spark was ignited in his soul.

"Hah!" Zay laughed. "You just admitted there was a she. You're different though man, I can't explain it, you just are."

"Hmm," Lucas mumbled.

"Who is she?"

Lucas didn't say anything for a moment, contemplating. He couldn't think of a reason not to tell him. "Her name is Riley."

"You found yourself a city girl?"

"She's not like the rest Zay, she's special, she's got this amazing smile, she's always laughing about something. She's got her issues, sure, but they've made her who she is and I wouldn't change a thing." Zay looked at Lucas with a serious expression, watching him carefully. "What?" Lucas asked.

"Do you hear yourself? Did you get that line out of a hallmark card, dude, that was poetic."

"I don't really know what you mean…"

Zay shook his head. "You're gone for a month and you go and fall in love with a girl," he said to himself.

Lucas chuckled. "I'm not-"

"You are.

X

"Okay, I'm going to give you twenty minutes. If you aren't out of that house in that amount of time, I'm calling the cops dude, because that means her dad is murdering you, got it?"

"You have zero faith in me. What happened?" Lucas tried to lighten the mood. He knew that Zay was only partly joking and both of them knew what Brianne's father was capable of. He was the President of the community's Sport Shooting and Game Club after all and he could definitely operate a gun.

"You cheated man, that's what happened. You know she loved you," Zay looked at him, his expression changing slightly.

Lucas slouched down in his seat, sighing; he hated being reminded and he hated that word - cheater - it was what he was now. Lucas never meant to be a cheater, he really was a good person, sometimes things just got out of hand. Sometime people just crept up behind you and took your breath away. Sometimes people just met Riley.

"I know that she deserves better than someone like me, which is why I am doing this. Zay, when I am gone again, can you just watch out for her and make sure she's okay?"

Zay smiled. "You asked me the same thing when you left the first time. You know I will."

"Thank man. You're a better man than I could ever be." Zay tried to smile, but settled for a half effort nod. "Well here I go," Lucas took in another deep inhale, preparing himself. This had to happen.

"Good luck," Zay shouted as Lucas mounted the front porch steps up to Brianne's house.

He hesitated briefly, before knocking on the door, and cursed himself for being such a coward. The door finally swung open after two minutes, and right before Lucas was considering giving up.

"Lucas is that you?" Brianne's mother squealed, giving him a massive hug. Her apron was covered in flour from baking, but she always was a hugger.

"Julia," Lucas said politely, hugging her back. "it's nice to see you again."

"You as well. We weren't aware that you were going to be back in town."

"A few of the boys invited me back for homecoming," Lucas explained. "And I missed my girl," he said, immediately picking up his old habits.

Julia gushed. "She's upstairs in her room working on some homework. Why don't you go surprise her?"

"Thanks Julia," he replied, entering the house and ascending the stairs.

Lucas found his heart pounding as he walked up the stairs to his girlfriends bedroom. Of course Lucas missed her, but less for the reasons he expected to in the beginning. Lucas did love Brianne, but as more of a best friend now than anything more.

He lightly tapped on her door, turning the handle.

"Luke!?" Brianne gasped, facing towards him on her desk chair, he strawberry blonde hair flying behind her. "Oh my god! Luke!" she squealed and ran across the room, wrapping her arms around the boy she's known since she was a little girl.

"Hey Bri," Lucas said shyly into her ears, this was not going to be an easy task at all.

"I didn't know you were coming?" she pulled back at sat down on her bed. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long are you staying?"

"Woah, Bri, slow down on the questions," he told her chuckling.

"And why haven't I heard from you in almost three weeks?" she asked taking a step back, crossing her arms and frowning. She looked back at her calendar placed strategically above her desk ignoring him completely. "I was starting to wonder if you'd forgotten I existed."

"Look Bri-"

"It doesn't really matter I guess," she said with a sigh, southern accent handy, retreating backwards. Lucas shook his head and grabbed her hands.

"Bri, it does matter! There is a reason I haven't been calling you back." Lucas begged her to listen. Brianne offered a smile as a truce, and waved him off.

"No, Luke, it's seriously alright, to be fair, I haven't been calling you either. It's on both of us."

Silence became of the two teenagers, both of them secretly knowing what had to be said. They turned to each other, each with an apologetic look.

"I met another girl," Lucas told her.

"I think we should break up," Brianne said at the same moment with straight face, not faltered by what Lucas had just admitted.

"What?" they both said at the same time again.

Brianne laughed. "Lucas," she said softly, hint of a smile bearing, "You met a girl?"

"How mad are you?"

Brianne pondered, looking out her window for a moment, asking herself just that. "Not mad, actually I don't even feel betrayed. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I'm not worried that we are going to lose each other. But Lucas that is why we need to breakup. We've lost our spunk. It doesn't even hurt that you met someone new. In fact, strangely, I feel excited for you."

Lucas didn't know what to say.

"Luke, I love you, and I will always love you. But it's not the same anymore. You know it, I know you know it. We always had a lot of pressure on us to be perfect. And that's not what we want anymore. We both know neither of us are perfect."

"We aren't perfect."

"No we are not," Brianne confirmed, she pulled out some papers off of her desk. "I applied to a nursing program in California and they are prepared to offer me a full time scholarship if I join their cheer team. I want to be a nurse, Luke. I figured out exactly what I wanted."

"That sounds amazing. I sounds perfect for you." Lucas told her, reaching out for her hand, cradling it in his. This was why they got along so well. They were calm and Lucas needed calm. Brianne looked down at their hands and smiled.

"You are such a good person Luke, I am not worried about you. I know that you were not trying to hurt me, you would never do that. Sometimes things just happen. And we are not meant to happen."

Lucas nodded, and let go of her hand

"So what now?"

"Are you coming to homecoming?"

"I don't know."

"You should. Everybody misses you, and it would be really great if you came by." Lucas thought for a moment, looking out her bedroom window that he had looked out hundreds of times before. The wind pushed the branches of the tree slowly to the south, whisking away a few coloured red and orange leaves along with it. It was all too familiar.

"You're right. I might as well enjoy my time here if I am going to be here until tomorrow."

"i am so glad," she grinned.

x

"Dude, what the hell happened in there? I didn't think you were coming back alive," Zay asked wide eyed and worried. Lucas chuckled in spite of himself and leaned against the back of his seat. His mind and heart finally felt at ease.

"After Bri and I talked, her mom caught her walking me out and wanted to talk as well. And you know Julia, I think I broke Julia's heart more than Bri's. Bri seemed fine with it. In fact, she suggested we break up," Lucas explained.

Zay just nodded impassively, starting up the truck engine once again, and shifting the gears to drive.

"She's going to study in California next year anyways, I'll be back here or in New York, but I won't be in California. It was never going to work out for us."

"And now you don't have to worry about upsetting your girl back home and you can finally go after her."

"Yeah," Lucas let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. "Finally…"

"What did you tell your girl back in the city?" Zay asked curiously, driving towards his farm. Lucas couldn't meet Zay's eyes, and shrugged.

"She thinks I broke up with Brianne weeks ago actually," forfeiting a wince at the end of his sentence.

"Dude," Zay drew out, shaking his head. "I hope you aren't making lying a permanent solution to all of your problems."

"Look, I had to lie, okay, I couldn't hurt either of them, and now I don't have to. I am fixing a lie with one other lie, that is all. Okay?" Lucas snapped letting his anger get the better of him and his old habits break loose.

"You've only been in Texas for a few hours and you're already on edge," Zay commented, not putting up with any of Lucas's crap. Lucas unclenched his fists, sliding in his seat slightly and rolling the window down on his door. He ignored his best friend and enjoyed the smell of the fresh country air his missed so much.

x

Back in New York, the world was once again all smiles and rainbows for Riley Matthews as she sat across from Maya laughing over a cup of tea in the back of her mother's bakery. They sat on the carpet amongst the first edition books, Riley mindlessly flipping the pages of Pride and Prejudice, a book she's read a hundred times, relieving each and every moment over again just like it was the first time. Maya had her sketch book placed on her lap, her charcoal pencil working effortlessly to sculpt Riley's face.

"Something on you're mind Riley?" Maya asked, looking up to see Riley looking off across the bakery at seemingly nothing.

"What?" Riley asked, slowly turning her head back to Maya. "Did I mess up your sketch?"

"No, you're fine, you just seemed like you were off in a different world for a moment there."

"I just drifted to Rileytown again," she shrugged, then pointed hesitantly across the room. "Do you see that man?" she asked. Maya followed her gaze to an elderly man sitting by himself flipping through the daily newspaper, while sipping at a cup of coffee. "He comes here every day, at the exact same time. He used to come with his wife up until the middle of last summer, now, he's all alone."

"That's kind of sad," Maya commented, frowning.

"I don't think so. I think it's quite beautiful actually. I served him and his wife a few times and they are wonderful people. he continues their tradition even though she's gone. Every once and a while though, you can see a genuine smile on his face or hear him chuckle and you know that he's thinking about her."

Maya had to chuckled. "Leave it to you, Riles."

"It's not that Maya, it's envy. I want that. I want a lifetime of love, and guarantee," Riley sighed. "I want what they had, something worth fighting for."

"What about Lucas?"

"What about him?"

"Is he worth fighting for?" Maya asked, flipping her pencil in her hands.

Riley looked back at the old man, and pursed her lips. "Lucas is Lucas. He's there, but I still feel that I don't know all of him. I want to trust him, I do, but…"

"You won't let yourself," Maya finished for her. "I get that."

"I'm worried that the moment I let myself trust him, it's the moment that I'll fall in love with him, and that's hard to recover from."

"Being in love isn't a disease, Riley. It's a beautiful thing, and as much as you want to regret it when it ends, you can't, because it's beautiful and in the end, you grow as a person," Maya said without making eye contact with Riley, maintaining her glare at her book.

"Maya…" Riley tried, putting a hand on her best friend's shin.

"Don't Riley. I still don't want to talk about it."

"But when you do-"

"I know," Maya smiled. "You'll be here."

"You better believe it," Riley grinned, looking back out at the bakery, and all of the customers. "Hey… isn't that…" Riley began to pat Maya's leg vigorously. "Maya, it's that the guy… Matt?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Ew, it is him," Maya groaned watching the boy choose from the menu and hand some cash to the cashier. "That part of my life is long gone. I can't believe I slept with him." Maya tore her eyes away from the boy who took her innocence.

"He plays on the football team, doesn't he?" Riley asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does," Maya replied dismissively, looking away from the boy, and back to Riley, who suddenly seemed like she had just seen a ghost. Maya quickly put two and two together, and shook her head. No, Lucas wouldn't lie. "Wait, you don't think…"

"I do think," Riley said quickly, standing up quickly and setting the book on the floor.

"Riley, wait, don't you think, maybe something are better off not knowing- well okay…" Maya said watching her best friend dash across the bakery.

Riley got in line behind Matt, trying to make it look like mere coincidence. The cashier handed Matt his sandwich and Matt thanked her, and turned around, nearly colliding with Riley. Riley took it upon herself to let out a small gasp.

His face lit up. "Oh hey, Matthews," he grinned. Since Lucas had joined the team, the rest of the players respected Riley more than they had before. In fact, she got along with the majority of them when the time called for it.

"Oh hey Matt, how are you?" Riley asked innocently, smiling sweetly.

"Pretty good, I'm just on my lunch break right now, and Topanga's makes a great BLT, how are you?"

"Great," she forced. "You're working today then? No football this weekend?"

"We don't have football on Saturdays," Matt replied."

"No? That's nice for you. You guys don't go camping or team bonding on your time off?"

Matt laughed, and Riley shifted under the pressure. "I can't even imagine what it would be life if the team went camping, that wouldn't be bonding, trust me, no one wants to see our team camping in the wilderness."

Riley forced a laugh, a listened to him finish a story, nodding at appropriate times, trying to stay calm. If Lucas lied to her, he must have had a good reason. Then why was just standing there making her feel sick to her stomach. And more importantly, why was she defending him? Riley eventually said goodbye, and walked back to Maya, with a heavy heart.

Maya stood up immediately placing her art supplies on the floor, worry written on her face waiting for an update. "He lied," Riley said weakly. "Lucas lied."

"Oh honey." Riley didn't mean to, but the tear that slipped down her cheek was enough of a tell. She had trusted him. All along, Lucas had gained her trust and ripped it from her, just like that. That's when her sadness turned to anger, promises destroyed and she wouldn't admit it, but heart broken.

She looked up at Maya with an indifferent look. Maya extended her arms for a hug, but Riley shook her head, wiping the tear away from her face.

"This is different Maya. I won't cry over a boy. Not again."

"So what would you like to do," Maya asked, with scepticism, arching an eye brow.

"Matt said one of his buddies was having a party tonight. I want to go," Riley said firmly, eyes on the book, lying upside down on the floor, opened to the page she left her mark on. "I want to dress up, look pretty, get a little tipsy and forget about Lucas. We can ask Farkle to come again. Please just let me have this. I was there for you with that whole Josh thing. Can you do this for me?"

"That's what you want to do?" Maya asked, still unsure of what was happening. She had never experienced a world where Riley was the one to suggest a party, and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

Riley bent down to pick up the book. The tale that once made her believe in love, and closed it firmly, placing it back on the shelf, vowing never to pick it up again.

"That's what I want," Riley confirmed.

 **A/N: Riley is reacting… what is going to happen next? And Lucas, my boy, what a mess you've gotten yourself into.**


End file.
